Derivation
by brendabond
Summary: Part two! If you're interested, please read Apperception first.  Juushiro and Orihime get what they need but how will they keep it?
1. Chapter 1

**Derivation**

**AN/ **Welcome to part two. I wouldn't recommend starting here; if you're new to the series, please take the time to read Apperception.  
>For my return readers, glad to have you back! As you know, there is some discrepancy between the manga and my universe. Besides the obvious, Juushiro and Orihime being a couple - I'll be bringing a few of the manga's story lines here.<br>That's all I'm willing to reveal now…so read on, MacDuff!

_"Do you remember what I told you when this battle began? 'What you want to protect is not what I want to protect.'" - Tensa Zangetsu_

*Aizen*

Failure. It was a word I did not particularly enjoy hearing. Even when not applied directly to me. That my subordinates would fail was nearly a given, but one had to trust one's minions to some degree did they not? I shook my head ridding my brain of the thoughts that burned like acid.

I could build myself back in no time, even from these poor circumstances. When the fake Karakura had been dispelled, and the real one had come back, I'd deemed it at least safe enough to find a better place to hide, and to find the one person I could trust to help me. Inoue Orihime. My plans still included her, and her marvelous abilities.

I learned as much as I could about the living world, and living in it. I imagine those failed experiments, the lieutenants and captains I'd wisely rid the Gotei of all those decades ago, must have felt the same way. Except they had gigai made by that irritating genius, Urahara Kisuke. I had one made by Grantz, an egotistical maniac who didn't know as much about the human body as he thought he did. It worked, and I could modify it with the hogoyku when I needed to.

At that time it was best to lie low, and I existed for the last week by shielding my reiatsu, and shutting the hogoyku down enough to mask its various signatures as well. I began to explore this world. A plane of existence that I had not cared enough about in the past could prove my undoing if I could not master its ways. It didn't take me long to see that manipulating the people of the Living World was as easy as it had been in the Soul Society. All it took was a look here, a brush of the hand or shoulder there, and these people opened to me like flowers welcome sunshine.

It was only a matter of days before I was able to ascertain that I didn't need to make myself known to find Orihime. I has laughed when I realized I wouldn't even need Kyōka Suigetsu to find out things like where she lived, went to school, almost everything about her. I could regain my strength without some shinigami trying to prove himself, and getting me found by someone who could capture me in this state.

To that end, I began to think back on all that I knew about the girl. She had been on her own since her brother had died. She had no other immediate family. I searched the internet for places to get help as either a minor or having a displaced family That was what gave me the notion to go to the Social Services, and get that information from someone.

It didn't even take as long as I thought it should have. Human governmental officials were understaffed, underpaid, and underappreciated. When I saw the lovely young woman typing away on her keyboard while handling a phone call, her phone still glowing with the other lines that needed attention, I knew I had my girl. I smiled at her, Momo had always said that my kind smile was very soothing. When I became the ruler of Hueco Mundo, I watched that smile transform into what it was now. Still lovely, but with an edge of danger that spoke of darker pleasures just waiting to be had.

"Please hold, sir," the woman behind the desk and noisy phone smiled back at me, "let me pull up the information." She paused, and I allowed my eyes to roam her features, "that's right, sir. Just a few moments." She stabbed a button on the phone, and cradled her head on her laced fingers, "And how may I be of service to you…?"

"Inoue, it's Sousuke Inoue."

"Inoue-san," she flashed another smile, and internally I grimaced. This woman was going to bring my breakfast back up. "How can I help you today?"

"I returned from America, and I heard that my niece was living on her own," I forced my face into a sorrowful mask, "I'd like to help her out, you know, she was just an infant when I left. Since she's still a minor, and she has no close family…"

"I'm really…" she tried to interrupt but I reached over, and touched her knuckle, "I mean, can you prove your relationship?"

"Of course," I offered smoothly, and pulled out several forms of identification. Excellent forgeries the man had said. He better have been telling the truth. I hate to think I should have shown less mercy when I'd killed the criminal. "And the child is Inoue Orihime, isn't that a pretty name?"

The woman unlaced her fingers before typing the name into her computer. "It says you're not married?"

I almost could not stop myself from rolling my eyes, "Just haven't found the right woman," My countenance warmed a bit more, "yet."

She giggled, "Oh, Inoue-san, I can allow you to read her file, but I can't give you any hard copies. Actually, I shouldn't do even that much, but I can see that you're a very…" she drew her finger over her bottom lip, "very _loving_ uncle."

"Oh," I gave her my smile again, "I am concerned for her well being, and since I'm going to be in Japan for a few years…" I touched her again and she flushed darkly, "I think I can help her out a little."

The woman turned her screen toward me, "Let me finish this call, if you're not busy, I can take my lunch break?"

"I'm not busy," I dropped the smile and her blush darkened more. I scanned the computer while she spoke to the man on the phone. She hung up, and I swung the monitor around, "Care to meet me outside?" I stood, and offered her my hand, which she gripped in what I hoped she thought was a womanly way. She nodded and looked away to get ready to go. I walked out the door, away from the lobby and was halfway across town before she could even locate her purse.

I smiled once I reached the place where I had been living. The person I had appropriated the apartment from had a sudden urge to go one a very long trip. Sauntering over to the computer, I typed in Inoue's particulars, filling in addresses and names gleaned from my little trip. Tapping my finger on the screen next to a name, I smiled once again.

I remembered talking to Unohana once upon a different life; She'd been telling me that her patients always felt the need to tell her of the minutiae of their daily lives. Sometimes it was a good thing, she needed to know if they'd ingested or done something that had a medical bearing. Most of the time, it was just a way to fill the silence of a routine medical exam. _We will need to go there, set up some illusions and weave some kido, Kyōka Suigetsu. _The zanpakuto spirit caressed my mind, and I sat back to enjoy the bliss speaking to her brings. _That vessel is broken, I have found a new person; she's been cracked, but I believe she can be turned fully. _Kyōka shifted uncomfortably, _I know you don't approve, but it's what we have to do if we wish to rule in the heavens instead of serving._

I tented my fingers and sat forward, Doctor Aizen had such a nice ring to it.

_I need to know that you will always be  
><em>_The same old someone that I knew  
><em>_What will it take till you believe in me  
><em>_The way that I believe in you - Just the Way You Are - Billy Joel_

*Orihime*

The wind rushed in my ears as Shinji strained to catch up with a shunpo fueled by one of the oldest captains in the Gotei 13. Not just the fact that it was Juushiro that he was trying to catch, but telling by the pain in my head, it was an angry Juushiro. I would have sighed if it weren't for the fact I could barely breathe. Instead I just clung to Shinji, and hoped for the best.

"Get back here! You idiot, anyone with spiritual awareness is going to freak out! Stop for fuck's sake!" Shinji pushed the reiokyu under his feet to a higher pitch, and I clutched at his shoulders, trying to compensate for the burst of speed.

Juushiro turned, and dropped to the ground in the park where I'd met Ulquiorra and Yami for the first time. Shinji gulped a few breaths, and slowed to a stop a few feet from the fuming captain. I dropped from his back, and Juushiro pulled Sōgyo no Kotowari from his side.

"Don't come any closer," he warned, and Shinji touched his own Sakanade, making it shrink and regain it's katana appearance. "Why would you come?" His voice was choked, and I just looked at him. His hair was wild from the run. His cheeks pink with either anger or exertion. Personally, I was hoping for embarrassment.

"Listen to me, Juu," I started.

He shook his head, "Don't call me that, I know what I both saw and heard. When did it even happen?"

"I didn't touch her, Ukitake!" Shinji ground his blade and turned an angry face on me before facing the other man.

"Then how's she going to carry your child, Hirako?" Juushiro moved forward in a flash.

Shinji sucked in a breath, "You have it wrong." Juushiro grabbed his shirt pulling Shinji's body close and staring in his face, "I swear it!"

"Release your reiatsu," Juushiro breathed, "Get the fuck out of that gigai, and release."

"I can't! Not like this, you think I want to fight you, but I don't! Besides, I don't wear clothes inside, I'll be nude, and really…" Juushiro shook him, and Shinji wisely closed his mouth.

"Why'd you bring her, did you think she'd keep me from hurting you?"

"Stop it! No, I won't allow you to do this! Ukitake, get your hands off of him, Shinji, back off." I was breathing wildly, and my heart was beating hard in my chest. Whether the men felt it or not, I could feel other reiatsu signatures approaching. Yoruichi and Kisuke made two, then Ichigo's muted presence followed closely by Uryuu brought the party to an uncomfortable level. "There's some people coming and we need to go. Release him, please, Juushiro! Please."

Juushiro's hand spasmed in the ball of material that he'd reduced Shinji's shirt to. Shinji pulled back slowly, as his captor let go. Shinji vainly tried to smooth his crumpled clothes, and I touched Juushiro's arm. He flinched, and tears welled in my eyes once again.

"What will it take for you to behave like an adult?" I grasped his haori, "I will gladly release my reiatsu here for the whole world to see. I thought you said you were going to trust me! You couldn't do that for more than a day?" I hissed at him, "Let's go before Ichigo gets here. I'm afraid he won't be as nice as Shinji."

Juushiro jerked his head, "I feel him. And Shihoin with Urahara and the Quincy even."

My phone rang, and before the offensive words could start, I pulled it from my pocket, "I'm okay, Ichigo."

"You don't sound in trouble, who's causing the reiatsu storm?"

"Just go find Uryuu, and tell him I'm okay. I'll talk to Urahara, and explain to you tomorrow, all right? I swear, I'll be fine." He grunted, but hung up with a terse 'tomorrow'.

I groaned too, "Please," and Juushiro closed his eyes, and I felt his spiritual pressure dwindle to near null. "Thank you," I glanced at Shinji, "Could you wait for Urahara-san, please? I think we need to talk. Alone"

"Are you sure?" He glanced up at a now thoroughly miserable looking Juushiro, and I nodded my head. "Ok," he took a couple of tentative steps toward me, and lay a hand on my shoulder, "It was supposed to be a happy thing, right?"

"Yeah," I touched his hand and felt Juushiro deflate a little more, "I'll give you a call soon, he's not staying." The other man jerked like I'd slapped him. I looked at him, now stridently staring in the opposite direction, "But we have to talk, so…"

Yoruichi's presence was the closest. Shinji waved, and then in a short burst of shunpo, met the woman at the edge of the park. I watched him gesture at us, and then back the way she'd come. Her rich laugh floated out over the night, and I blushed in humiliation. After squaring my shoulders, I marched around to stand in Juushiro's line of sight.

I hiccoughed, and frowned when he looked down, "I'm not sure what you're looking at, but if you could walk me home, please?"

"I heard him." He took a few steps away, and looked back to make sure I was following. I was.

"You heard Shinji be happy for me? That I'm pregnant, with all the odds against me?"

He pulled a lock of his snowy hair, "I walked in on something I shouldn't have. If you're okay with Shinji, he's a good guy, and I know he'll try and take care of you."

He was making me want to kick his shins. If there's one thing about loving someone you're too nervous to confess to, it's that you don't have to put up with their nonsense. For better or for worse, how ironic that I had been thinking about marriage just a little over a day ago, I still loved this giant idiot.

"You need to be quiet now, Ukitake."

He snorted, "Ukitake is it?"

"You said I couldn't say the other," I almost choked on those words. He'd only been my Juu for a little over a week, and I felt like him taking that endearment from me hurt worse than anything else he'd done this evening.

"I really screwed up, huh?" He stopped. We weren't nearly far enough away for the heart to heart I wanted, but… "I wish I could just share some sake with you, and everything would be better."

"That's," I paused, cowardly? Yeah, it was cowardly, hasn't he ever had a serious relationship? I knew I hadn't, yet, I was the mature one here. "That's surprising. Even Shunsui doesn't seem that shallow."

"We've been friends for a long time." He resumed walking, "We had our fights so long ago, that I can't," He looked at me, "I can't understand why I'm telling you about Shun right now."

I shrugged, "You brought it up."

"I suppose I did, I've always been one for deflecting."

I shook my head, "I guess that explains your zanpakuto." I looked up with a smile, and found that he was looking curiously at me, "What?"

"I seriously screwed up, didn't I? Jumped to conclusions without thinking." He stopped dead, a smile spreading on his generous mouth, "It's our baby, isn't it?"

"If it was Shinji's there'd be no way to tell that I was pregnant already. It's on the outside chance that I even found out this early. You could have just thought about it for a second, you know?"

"There's no such thing as a test outside going to a midwife, and whatever they do to check in the Soul Society." He resumed walking, "Only people with reiatsu have children there, and that means clans, nobles and royals. The odd woman and man finding themselves pregnant in the Rukongai, but that's extremely rare. Almost as rare as a Soul Reaper and a human. I have brothers and sisters, but I left for the academy as soon as it was determined I could go, so I don't remember my mother's pregnancies with my youngest siblings." He shrugged, "I've never had a wife or gotten a girl pregnant before. This is new to me. Shinigami…" He reached for my hand, and I took it, "we're a curious lot. We don't age like you do, and change comes slowly to us. You've seen with your own eyes how we resist it. It's almost like that's the thing most Reapers have in common. You swept in, in all your human brashness, and you changed my world!" He squeezed my hand tightly, "I thought I was doing what I needed to keep up, but now, I can see that's where the jealousy comes from. Hirako should give me lessons in accepting change."

"I can help you."

"I know," he looked up to the sky, his voice shaking, "Please help me, Orihime."

"I can't imagine what it's like, living in a place that changes so little that even the smallest changes are hard to accept." I put our joined hands on my heart, "I want us to have a happily ever after. I want you to be not just the father of this child," my hand slipped lower, and his eyes were glued to it's progress, "but I want you to be there for him or her. I know that the changes taking place within me are far outside your normal day-to-day," I stopped walking, "But tell me now, ok? I can't take this for much longer, I do know that."

He did something then that I never thought I'd see outside those romantic movies I like so much. His cool fingers inched the material of my shirt up, making my skin prickle in the evening air. Juushiro dropped to his knees, and pressed his face against my stomach. His hands clutched my waist, "Inoue Orihime, I am so very sorry for what happened here tonight. I will apologize and mean it when I see Hirako-san before I leave. Please accept me back into your heart, please take my apology. I am so, so very sorry." I felt his warm breath tickling my stomach, and the wet trail of what had to be tears.

I placed my hands on his head, and felt my shun shun rika flare in response. _If they believed, I could believe._ I nodded, "My love, it was never me pushing you out of my heart." we stayed like that for a little while, him, silently weeping on my flesh while I stroked his hair. "Come on, let's go home, okay?"

"Please," He stood, wrapping his arms around me. He looked up at me seemingly surprised, "You're shivering."

I smiled, "It's night after all, and I didn't stop to grab a coat."

He nodded, and swept me up into his arms. He moved into an easy flash step, depositing us at the apartment just moments later. He really was something else; well, when he wasn't giving me a migraine headache.

He set me down and I raced to the kitchen, my stew now scorching in the pot, "Oh, man! That was dinner! You ruined dinner, Juu."

"Sorry, what was it," he looked over my shoulder at the pot, "stew?"

I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Shinji, "Hi, Shin. If I call in an order from that ramen place, can you get it?" I pulled the pot off the stove, while Juushiro busied himself looking at the contents of my refrigerator. I listened to his answer, "You don't have any money on you? Where's your wallet?" It must be a man thing. I used to have this conversation with my brother, too. Rolling my eyes at Juu's back for the sake of all women everywhere, "Ask Yoruichi for some money. I'll pay her back later." Settling the pot in the sink, I looked dolefully at the contents before just turning on the disposal, and dumping it right then. "Let me check, hold on," I turned to Juushiro as he closed the fridge with a sheepish smile, "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I just want to apologize, and then go back to the Soul Society and die."

"What are you smiling about?"

"You've got ready made soba noodles. Madarame-san said that your world had such things, but I didn't really believe it."

I shook my head, "Seriously, it's no trouble, and you might as well apologize with something in your belly. I'll order for you, okay?" He nodded, and I lifted the phone back to my mouth, "Shin, get two orders of spicy takoyaki with gyoza for us, okay?" He answered in the affirmative, and told me that Yoruichi hadn't wanted me to pay her back. I bid him good-bye, and turned to face Juushiro.

He looked good enough to eat, but I wasn't willing to let him get under my skin like that just yet. He quirked a quizzical brow at me, "Just like that," he said, "you forgive me so easily?"

"It's in my nature, I suppose," a blush lighting my cheeks. "I guess I've never wanted to rock the boat, and this is too important to let go because of something stupid."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** *whoo* Ok, first off - Takoyaki are essentially little balls that're crunchy on the outside, soft on the inside with a small piece of octopus in the middle. Takoyaki is topped with Japanese mayo and a special sauce. Gyoza is one of my favorite all time foods. It's potstickers, except crunchy. A hearty welcome back to my ever-lovin' beta, Sovereign! Readers, you guys rock! I probably won't update as often as I did Apperception, but I'll try and keep it to under a month per update. Reviewers rock it harder!


	2. Chapter 2

_I wake up  
><em>_My shoulder's cold  
><em>_I've got to leave here  
><em>_Before I go  
><em>_I pull my shirt on  
><em>_Walk out the door  
><em>_Drag my feet along the floor - Campus - Vampire Weekend_

After Shin arrived with our dinners, Juushiro apologized, and both men shook on it. I hope this fragile allegiance lasts; I could use the emotional break. We ate, and though it was a little quiet, nothing actually happened. Juu suggested that he come back for the weekend on Friday night, and I readily agreed, since Shinji said he'd wanted to check up on the warehouse anyway.

When Juushiro left, we reaffirmed our feelings with a lingering kiss. I watched him leave though the kitchen window as he opened a senkaimon out on the sidewalk. Shinji stood at my back, his hand on his hip as he scowled at the back of my head.

"What?"

"Just like that?"

"It wasn't just like that," I argued, turning to face him, "and even if it were, he's the father of my child. He's a shinigami; you know how he feels, right?"

Shinji snorted, "I've been on Earth long enough to know that the way the Seireitei does things ain't always the right way."

I nodded, and touched his shoulder, "I happen to agree with you; but I love him, Shinji. He'll get there."

The blond nodded and stacked all the dishes in the sink. I watched him work and thought that what I was doing was probably hurtful, to all of them. I wish I didn't have to do it, but what choice do I have? The last time I tried to go against the wishes of this…thing…it tried to kill me. If it wants all those men in my life, if they could learn to live with it, I would.

"I have school tomorrow, Shinji." He turned toward me, rolling his sleeves up, "Tatsuki will be here to take me in the morning." He gave a short nod before plunging his hands in the soapy water. "Are you mad?"

"I should be, but…" He paused, "No. Shocked, maybe?" He laughed, "I don't know, Orihime-chan. This is harder on you than it is on me. I promised you, friends first, and I mean it. Good night, and," he turned to stick out his tongue, the stud catching the light, "Congratulations."

I shook my head again, a grin turning the corners of my mouth, "See ya in the afternoon, Shin."

I walked to my bedroom and quickly divested my clothing. I pulled the curtains closed and pulled on a nightgown before unfolding the futon and my bedclothes. With practiced movements, I set up my bed. The grin came back, I missed Juu's big western bed, and I was going to miss it even more one the baby starts growing. Maybe he'd get someone to move one into here? Or…Ok, I'm getting ahead of myself.

Settling onto the futon, I pulled the covers close. I stole a glance at my pants, my cell was in there. I was supposed to call Uuryu, but I was just too tired. Besides, I'd see him and everyone else I was supposed to talk to tomorrow. In fact, I wouldn't be half surprised if he turned up first thing in the morning, with a polite scowl of course, after what happened tonight. With a sigh, I lay may head on the pillow and allowed my eyes to drift closed.

_The next time I opened my eyes, it was still dark. Dark and I was standing already? _Oh, _I swiveled my head, noticing that I was wearing my Hueco Mundo outfit and standing on it's lonely sands. Except, it wasn't exactly desolate. Ulquiorra stood beside me, his head cocked at the angle he used to indicate that I had caught his interest._

"Ulquiorra." _I greeted him, and he nodded in return. _"Please tell me this isn't going to be a regular part of my life."

"You do not enjoy this time, woman?" _His ebon top lip frowned more deeply than any time I'd seen before. He shrugged one shoulder, a movement I remembered well. _"Where did the Shinigami go?"

"He's back the Seireitei. You didn't answer my question."

_Dark hair whipped in the sudden wind. His virulent green eyes bored into me, _"The Hōgyoku, I do not think anyone understood it after all."

_I shook my head, _"It's possible. It was comprised of many pieces that were stolen from their rightful owners. Hirako-san told me that."

"Did he?" _Ulquiorra took a few steps away before facing me again, _"In your dream, woman… I find myself curious. Did you feel anything for me?"

_A lump rose in my throat as surprise widened my eyes, _"Honestly, I…"

"I did not understand at the time," _he interrupted, _"but over the last few days I have reached the conclusion that the Hōgyoku makes things a reality." _He folded his arms across his chest_, "Things that perhaps should not be so - simply are. Aizen-sama said that it was a thing that broke barriers. Or maybe that's what he wanted, so the Hōgyoku made it reality for him. I do not know. I think we arrancar, perhaps especially us of the Espada class, were touched more deeply than even Aizen-sama planned."

_I was confused, was he saying what I thought? _"Are you saying that you wished for… what? To be human?"

"Not in so many words, Orihime." _He closed his eyes, lending strength to the illusion that he was crying, _"When I was defeated," _he turned his face toward me again_, "I spoke to you, and we connected."

"I don't understand…"

"No, I doubt that you would understand. You're appallingly emotional sometimes." _He turned away again_, "For that I am grateful, Orihime. You made me want to know more. To be more. This," _he gestured at my body_, "was never my intention, though." _His shoulders rounded slightly, and I frowned worryingly at him_. "I believe that whatever it is that was changed in us made a choice. I wanted more in my last moments and it gave me everything."

"Will it be you?"

_His posture didn't improve, and his voice sounded sad_, "From what Aizen-sama had mentioned once about human DNA, probably not. It may be a combination of characteristics from the three of us."

_I rested a hand on my abdomen_, "Then what is this?"

_Ulquiorra straightened, _"I cannot say. You asked if this will be a regular part of your life. I do not think so. I can already feel…" _He shook his head, his face falling into his uncaring mask once again. _"I need the Shinigami, the father of the babe to stay close by. The Halfling makes do for now, but be aware, I believe I need both hollow and soul reaper energies to keep from hurting you more than has already happened."

_That worried me. I really did not want to share space with the only living hollow I knew how to find. _"I'll try. Juushiro is going to be here as much as possible. Were you aware that I knew that another Espada was still alive?"

"I cannot read your mind, if that is what you are thinking. I do not even know how I am contacting you now, except that it's though a dream. To answer your question, I felt another hollow close by."

"Grimmjow," _I supplied_.

"Please consider seeing him again." _His figure wavered_, "I grow weary, this is difficult." _He curled his hands into fists, _"For what it is worth, I am sorry."

"I…" _I didn't know what to say. Out of all people in the universe, I expected him to apologize about as much as I expect to be hit by a satellite. _"I'm sorry, too Ulquiorra. When will I see you again?"

"I do not know. As the fetus grows, my thoughts grow hazier. That is troublesome to one like me, so I am hopeful that this is good bye." _With the last word he blinked out of the desert dreamscape. I lowered myself into the sand and thought about what he had said. Did I feel anything except pity, even at the end? I didn't know. For all I know, I could be suffering from post traumatic stress disorder and having one hell of a delusion. With those uneasy thoughts blowing about my head, the desert drifted away, and I was dreamlessly asleep_.

*Uuryu*

When I finally gained the energy to slap my alarm into submission, I sat in my covers and thought about last night. It had been odd. A reiatsu storm the likes of which I hadn't felt since the Espada were running free. When I realized it was Shinigami reiatsu, I had taken off like a shot. When I had gotten close, but not yet close enough to see anything, I felt Orihime's signature.

I wondered why she hadn't called. Then again, it was Kurosaki who had relayed what had happened to me initially. He was not always the most trustworthy source for news, but judging by the reiatsu I felt last night, at least his watered-down explanation sort of made sense. So, with thoughts of the ginger haired beauty, I had gone home. Orihime. Orihime. Orihime. Just her name was usually enough to make me heated, but only in the privacy of my own room with the curtains pulled tight. A quick glance at the clock told me that I didn't have time for that this morning, so I swung my legs out of bed and propelled myself into the bathroom for my morning ritual.

Two hours later, and I was already on my way to school. I lived in the opposite direction of almost everyone else I considered a friend. Just when I turned the corner, I saw Arisawa and Orihime turning the opposite corner to enter the school grounds. I watched her skirt sway for a moment before hastening my steps to catch up with them.

"Good morning, Inoue-san. Arasawa."

Tatsuki smiled, "Ishida-san. How was your summer?"

I gave her a flat look, I knew for a fact that she experienced a little bit of the trauma the rest of us did. More in some ways, since I never even saw the infamous Aizen, and I certainly never had him chasing me down. "It was…" I gave her a smile back, "eventful, and you?"

She laughed, "It had its moments."

Orihime paused, "Tatsuki, can you let me talk to Ishida-kun alone? I'm sure he wouldn't mind walking me to class."

"Sure," the other girl gave me an apprising look. "Class starts in twenty minutes."

I nodded, I knew perfectly well when school started. We both watched Tatsuki walk away, and join up with a few other girls I only knew because we've been in the same school for three years. "Inoue-san?"

"I'm sorry about last night," she said, and gestured at a bench bordering the green. "It was a bad night, pretty much. I think we have a lot to talk about. Care to walk me home after school?"

I swallowed, small beads of sweat broke out on my upper lip, "No…I mean, yes, yes…I can walk you home." I looked directly into her soft brown eyes, "Will you at least tell me what happened last night? I'll wonder all day about it otherwise."

She sighed, her whole body sagging as if gravity weighed more on her today. "It'll make more sense later," she warned, "but, let's just hypothetically say I got in the middle of a captain level shinigami fight."

"Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?" I honestly looked for injuries, but got an eyeful of cleavage instead. I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts, "But why? I mean, I believe that Shinigami are stupid enough to bring a fight to the living world, but how do you fit into it?"

She chuffed out a little laugh, "I tried to tell. But I promise it'll make sense later."

"I can wait," I put a hand on her knee, and she jerked a little. "Are you really okay?"

"No." She stood, fingers flashing over her clothing to straighten the fabric. "Take me to class, okay? And if you're walking me home, I have to tell Tatsuki."

I stood as well, confusion writ large in my face. What in the world is going on here? Her acting weird and jerking away from my touch? Something must have happened to her in the Soul Society after we left. I was willing to lay my next month's allowance that it concerned Kurosaki. My eyes narrowed. Nothing messes her up quite as well as he does without even trying.

I walked her to our class, and took my customary seat one row away, one seat up from Orihime. It's the only thing that keeps me from staring at her for eight hours straight.

The school day progressed at a snail's pace, like the first day always does. No one really seems able to put summer behind them when the windows are bright with the sun's heat. We turned in our summer work, and got a syllabus for the first semester. The usual. When the end of the school day rolled around, I gathered my things and prepared to sign up for the after school activities I wanted to be a part of. Sewing club, of course, and I considered joining the archery team like I always do. And like usual, I decide not to. Instead, Orihime and I waited to sign our names to the Sewing sign-up sheet. Except, when we got there, only I put pen to paper.

"Don't tell me you're not going to be in the Sewing Club."

She shook her head, "I have to talk to the dean, and I have some serious stuff going on right now, Ishida-kun. I don't think I'll have time, and I would hate to let the team down."

I gave her an appraising look, "Well, I suppose I can have a day or two to talk you into joining. Do you need to talk to the dean today?"

She shook her head, "No, I made an appointment with him for tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." I picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder before I held out a hand to her, "May I carry your bag?"

She smiled, the first genuinely warm one I'd seen today and it was directed at me. I basked in it. "Of course." She handed me her bag, and we walked out of the building. I carefully noted what she looked at and talked about as we left the grounds. Interestingly, when she saw Kurosaki, she only lifted her hand in greeting. That was enough to set off warning bells in my opinion. I was dying to hear what she had to say.

"So," I goaded gently, "It's after school, and we're even off school grounds."

"Right," she slowed, her feet hesitating between an obvious desire to stop and keep going. She resumed walking at a slower pace, and I had trouble matching my steps to hers. "I am not sure where to start. You don't know anything that happened in Soul Society, except that they found something wrong with me. And in ways I can't explain, talking to you isn't as easy as explaining to anyone else."

I scowled, not what I wanted to hear, "Kurosaki was easier to talk to than me?"

"Don't be mad." She shot me a look that spoke of abject desperation and I deflated slightly, "You have to understand, you've always meant so much to me, and I know…" She let out a whoosh of air, "about your crush."

"I! What?" A blush was creeping up my neck, and suddenly it was too hot outside. Far too hot for my liking.

"Oh, come on, Ishida-kun, it is painfully obvious. Probably as obvious as I was about my crush on Kurosaki."

"Was?"

She hummed an affirmative and nodded, "I've hurt your feelings, though, and I didn't want to."

"Then don't." I stopped, and grabbed the sleeve of her blazer, halting her progress. "If it's as obvious as you say, let me just tell you: I love you, Inoue Orihime." I gazed into her eyes, and tried to get her to comprehend the depth of what I felt for her.

Suddenly, she squeezed her eyes shut, and stood very still for a moment. The blush finally crested my ears when I realized that that's not what she wanted to hear. Then I felt the blood drain out of my face, "You don't feel that way about me though, do you?" I silently cursed the shake in my voice and the tremor in my hand as I held her bag.

"No," a single tear slid from those closed eyes, "Ukitake-taicho, you remember him?"

Ukitake? Wait, she can't seriously…, "He's like a million years old, Orihime!" Soul Reaper bastards! Couldn't they leave my heart alone? Fuck it all! I glanced around furiously before resuming the walk. I didn't hear Orihime's footfalls, so I looked back to see her fallen in on herself, crying in earnest now.

I took those few steps back, sucking in my anger with each footfall. I had plenty of practice with my father, "I'm sorry."

She simply sobbed, and I felt so terrible for making her cry, I couldn't help myself. I dropped our bags and wrapped her in my arms and let her weep into my shirt. Slowly, her arms came around me, and I hugged her fiercely. If this was to be the only time I got to hold her like this, I would not deny myself. I murmured into her ear and smelled her hair as I rocked her slowly.

After a few minutes, she turned her face away from my chest, but didn't drop her hands or demand that I let her go. Instead, she started to talk. I stoked her hair, and listened to her misadventures in Soul Society. Finding out about the entity inside her, and the 'cure'. About how she became close to Ukitake, and finally got over her crush on Kurosaki. She didn't go into details, and I was glad. I didn't think I could stand to be here for the dirty. Instead, she told everything simply.

When she finished, she pulled away, "I really didn't want to do it this way," she sniffled, and wiped her eyes, "but I couldn't just let you lo-love me." She smiled, and it was lopsided, "Thank you, for listening."

"Only the best for you," I said quietly. "I would still be your friend, Inoue-san."

"I appreciate that, Ishida-san." She pulled herself straight, and I picked our bags off the sidewalk. We resumed our walk, "Anyway, Tatsuki is my bodyguard for school hours, and at home, Hirako-san keeps me safe."

"I'll volunteer to be with you when Arisawa is out of town, then. I know Kurosaki would say the same."

She nodded, "He did, and I'll let Tatsuki know. She was worried, but since you're probably not going to be hunting Aizen, I know she'll be glad to hear it."

Hunting Aizen? Is that what Ichigo and the others were going to do now? I agreed with the idea, although I felt a little stunned about not being asked to be a part of it. Maybe I got the better end of the stick, anyway. I got my ass kicked by one of the lowest numbered Espada.

"We're here," I pointed out, "Do you want me to walk you up?"

She hastily checked herself and patted her hair into place, "That's my understanding." She giggled, "Do you think this is how a princess feels?"

"I think they may." We took the stairs up, and Hirako opened the door as we neared the portal.

"Hey," he ran a long fingered hand though his hair, "I don' know you." I approached the smiling man, to suddenly be buried in his reiatsu.

I mentally cursed him, "Classy."

"Knock it off, Shinji." Orihime lay a hand on my arm, "This is Ishida Uuryu, I told you about him. He's my friend."

"He's still standin', so I guess he's okay. See ya later, four eyes."

I rolled my eyes, and Orihime slapped the other man on his thin arm, "Don't call him that."

"I can stand up for myself, O..Inoue-san." I fought to contain myself, there was no way I was going to have a pissing contest right here in Orihime's doorstep. He smiled wider, its creep factor was enough to make me frown in response. "We'll be working together, so," I held out my hand, "let's be friendly at least."

He nodded, his blonde hair swinging slightly as he took my hand, and shook it in a perfectly civilized manner, "For _Inoue-san_." He snarked.

I gave him a level flat stare. "For her, I'd lay down my life, Hirako-san."

"Then welcome ta th' family."

Orihime shook her head, "If the male posturing is over, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Ishida-san."

"Until then." They stepped inside and closed the door as I turned to take the steps back to the sidewalk. I sagged and ran my hands through my hair. Today had been the worst first day ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I love Ishida! I love capes! *cries* I just love the Ishida/Orihime fangasm. So, this sorta hurt my heart bone. Anyhow, thank you to my readers, I just adore you guys. And my beta, Sovereign, for sticking it out there. I'll call this chapter a collaboration; she really, really made it sit up straight and speak right. Comments not only welcomed, but sought. So, please, drop me a line!


	3. Chapter 3

_Due to lack of interest tomorrow is canceled  
><em>_Let the clocks be reset and the pendulums held  
><em>'_Cos there's nothing at all except the space in between  
><em>_Finding out what you're called and repeating your name - Ruby - Kaiser Chiefs_

*Juushiro*

I decided that the best thing to do was to get back into a semi-normal routine. Except, ever since that day at the Fourth when she'd cured me, my routine of the last century and more has changed. Irrevocably. Not that I'm ungrateful, because nothing could be farther from the truth. Orihime has been the single best thing to happen to me in a hundred years.

What I tried to do was make my life in the Seireitei as close to 'normal' as I could. I was in the office every day of the week. Sentaro actually told me it was _weird_ to see me there that often in a row. I attended all the meetings, and went out with Shun whenever I wasn't doing something to further my eventual departure from the captaincy.

My squad was running better than many others, especially since the post of Captain hadn't been filled in all the Divisions. Rukia was on loan to Byakuya while Renji helped Kira. The Fifth was struggling, but Nanao, being the Kido specialist she is, is picking up the pieces over there. Something that Shun complains about most bitterly, since he's been forced to do more paperwork than the last fifty years combined.

Every time Orihime calls, I remind myself that even though I'm lonely and sad without her, she's got it worse. She doesn't want to live the way she is; everyone over at her house, watching her every move. I can hear the longing in her voice for a life like she lived before her brother died. Someone to love and take care of her, and who she could do the same for. As long as Aizen lives, or at the very least, as long as he's running free, she can't have it. This, if nothing else, has served to cool whatever fires of envy that burn in my heart.

When I looked up from my musings, I saw Sentaro silhouetted in the doorway, "Come in, come in! What's up?"

"Taicho," he smiled and plopped in the seat in front of my desk, "I just got a Hell Butterfly that Soi Fon wants to meet with you."

"Hmm?" I rubbed my forehead, "Why'd she send it to the division, not to me, I wonder. Did she say when?"

"She did." The man let out a whoosh of air, "She says tomorrow she'll sign over Maehara-san's papers."

"Are you kidding?" I slumped "Damn. Well, I suppose."

"Orihime-chan is going to be mad."

I gave him a sour frown, "Yes. Well, I'll have her come to the Seireitei for a visit. Looks like I'd better get a call in to the twelfth to set up a safe senkaimon route…" I looked up with pleading eyes, "Unless, you…"

"I would be happy to, of course, taicho." He gave me a knowing wink, "And Ugendo?"

"Sentaro-san, thank you. I was already supposed to be there." I stood, "I'll see you Saturday, let's say ten for Soi Fon?"

"I'll let her know, taicho. Please give my regards to Orihime-chan?"

I nodded, "See you later, Sentaro-san. Thanks again."

We walked single file out of the office, and I hurriedly summoned a Butterfly while I walked to the main Senkaimon. "Captain class Gentei Reiin requested, Ukitake Juushiro, thirteenth Division Captain authorization." I watched the butterfly flicker then disappear to relay the message. No more unauthorized visits to the Living World. I didn't need another dressing down for being stupid. When the towering structure of the main Senkaimon gate rose before me, I hurried my steps.

"Welcome Ukitake-taicho. We got your message, and the gate's set up for your departure."

The Shinigami was a bland man, a smile on his otherwise unremarkable face. I smiled back, "Thank you," I waited for the gate to light with the familiar brightness that signaled an opening into the world of the living. It came soon enough, and I stepped though onto the sidewalk in front of Orihime's apartment. The gate snapped closed in back of me, and I let myself search the windows for her face. Instead, I saw a very cold looking Hirako sitting on the bottom steps.

"Hirako?"

He sighed, "She kicked me out. Next time, try to be early. She didn't even let me get my bag."

"This doesn't seem to be anyone's night." I smiled at the other man, "It's got to be frustrating for her. Come on, she can't be mad at both of us. Do you do a good puppy dog eyes?"

"Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me?" He pulled a sad face, "She's a sucker f'r puppy eyes?" I transformed my own face to the one that's bought more rounds than I care to admit. "I - I on' even know how to… er, I don't recommend doin' that again, Ukitake, it just looks weird on a man yuir age."

Dropping the face, I frowned at the insult and nodded sharply, "So you say." With those words of encouragement, we went upstairs to face an ordinary human girl.

I had barely applied knuckle to wood before the door was flung open, "Shinji, just c-…" her honey eyes widened, "come get your bag!"

"Come get my bag." Shinji looked at me, "Riiiiight. I'll be back Sunday night, around eight."

I extended my hands to Orihime who pulled me into her home. "Sounds good. I may call you later, if that's all right?"

He trudged down the stairs waving his hand, "Yeah, yeah."

With that, he disappeared in a blur of Sonido. I turned back to Orihime, and kissed her softly. She held my face between her flour-dusted hands. She smelled like home to me, the flour on her hands, the soft floral scent of her soap since I know she doesn't wear perfume. I relaxed into the kiss, and just let my reiatsu mix with hers, reconnecting on a level most people never could.

When she pulled away with a quiet gasp, I smiled against her cheek, nuzzling into her silky hair, "I missed you so much."

"I can feel it," she stepped back a bit and stood at arms length, looking me up and down, "I missed you too."

"I have news," I started, "Want it now or later?"

She giggled, and removed my hands. "Go put on your Gigai, all right? Kisuke wanted me to remind you to wear it while you're here."

I walked to her bedroom, and she trailed after. I stripped, folding my shihakusho and haori neatly before placing my tabi and waraji on top. Finding the right concentration, I melted into the waiting body. The unfamiliar tightness flared across my skin for a moment before I adjusted. "So, news. Good and bad."

"Bad first, I guess. After a performance like that, I think I can take it. Besides, we have some catching up to do."

I raided my brows at such a cryptic answer coming from her, "Sounds ominous," I chuckled, "Sure you don't want to go first?" She shook her head, and started back toward the kitchen. I followed like a contented puppy. "Well, bad news first. I have to go back to Soul Society tomorrow. Early. Will you come to Soul Society with me? I have a meeting with Soifon and then we can either come back, or…"

"Ugendo?" Her delighted smile was worth more than my captain's stipend.

"Ugendo." I held my hand out to her, "Of course. Besides, Matsumoto and Rukia-chan are dying to know whatever secret it is that I have."

She turned, a laugh on her lips, "You didn't tell them, and walked around like a kitten with cream on its whiskers?" She giggled, "You're bad." With a shake of her head she turned on the water in her sink and washed her hands.

"I know. They're tearing their hair trying to figure it out."

She laughed again, "There's only so much to choose from."

I joined her, plopping into a chair at her tidy table. It was already set for two, utensils laid out, a lacquered set of bamboo chopsticks laid neatly atop each plate. Next to what I assumed was to be my place was a glazed crock that a sniff confirmed was filled with warm sake. A good one, too. Looks like I had more to thank Hirako for when I called him later. I poured a little into the matching cup before answering the veiled question, "They seem to think you're going to come live in the Soul Society." Orihime sniffed, "Oh, don't worry, I told them that wasn't it. But, you know how it goes with a secret. The more you deny, the more it seems to be the truth."

"I'll have to see Ran tomorrow." Orihime turned to face me, and raised the lid on a pot she'd been fiddling with, "Homemade gyoza!"

I smiled in real delight. It reminded me of the first meal we'd made for each other at Ugendo. Maybe the subject would be easier to breech this way. "It looks delicious, and I'm starving!"

She slipped a couple onto my plate, "I've got tons of dipping sauces. And I steamed some veggies, too." She put the pot back, and opened the refrigerator, putting dish after dish of prepared sauces. I crinkled my nose when the odder things came out, but managed to smooth my face when she reemerged, "You know the rule, whatever you want, Juu."

"It looks good. Got anything spicy?" With that, we started eating, talking of trivialities for a bit before she brought up the subject of my news. "Oh, I was enjoying dinner, but yes. Having to pepper our weekend with official business was the bad news. The good news is that it's been proposed that I join the Central 46."

I waited for her to process the information, "What's that?"

I mentally slapped myself. I had forgotten that she wasn't privy to everything that went on while she was in the Soul Society. Even had she been, she shouldn't be expected to remember the political structure there. "Forty six men and women from all over Soul Society act as judges and lawmakers. Aizen murdered them all before he left. They answer to the Soul King only. Even Yamamoto-sou-taicho has to listen to them."

She cocked her head and chewed her lip before interjecting, "I thought you could come be with me."

"I can, more than I could hope to as a captain. They only sit in session a few weeks of the year and for cases brought before the court. I.." I felt my brows drawing down in mild irritation, though I knew it couldn't possibly be her fault for not understanding that this was a _good_ thing. "I think this will be good for us."

She slowly nodded, "It sounds good, Juu, really; I'm just surprised, I think."

"It's the only way that will allow us to be together as much as possible." I took a deep breath as she continued to watch, "No one quits the Gotei 13. You either die or get promoted. The only promotions are to the Zero squad, which you can retire from after fifty years of top secret service, or the Central 46."

"I never suspected this would be hard on you, too. I just figured…"

"Everyone supposes that life in the Seireitei is simple and carefree except for the occasional murderous uprising. Believe me, this is the best for both of us."

"Then, I suppose I should tell you my news." She shrugged, her cheeks coloring brightly, "I had a conversation with Ishida-kun...I mean san. Um.."

"It's ok. You two are the same age, and if you want to call him 'kun'…"

"No, I better get used to it. He and I had a little talk. Did I tell you he had a little crush on me?"

"You might have. Is there something I should know?"

She shook her head, "Whatever it was that he felt, I told him about us, and our baby. He wasn't happy, but he still wants to be my friend, and a guard." Her expression changed, "I know about the hunt for Aizen. Tatsuki let it drop. Did you know?"

I narrowed my eyes, "You weren't supposed to know, honey. I know you want to be there to protect everyone, but we're doing this to protect you, like we couldn't before. Please don't be angry."

"Ishida-san didn't know, either. Was that planned?"

"If you can wheedle it out of Kurosaki, you're welcome to try. His father is in charge since he was on Aizen's tail years before anyone else knew that he was anything more than he appeared: An easygoing man who always seemed to have the right words to defuse any situation." I shrugged slightly, "I always respected him." At her surprised look I added, "That's all I know, I swear. They came to me, but since my other piece of news could hang in the balance, I told them I couldn't have a part in it."

"You?" she paused, poking at a gyoza covered in peanut butter and sesame seeds, "I thought you'd be behind it. I'm sorry. I know Aizen has to be caught, I…" She blushed again, locking eyes with me, "Does it make me sound petty to say I'm glad you're not getting involved?"

"I would have," I sighed, "but no, it actually kind of makes me feel less like I'm letting anyone down. With the chaos that his defection and subsequent war caused, we don't have the man power to give the Kurosakis what they need. Fortunately, the Vizards are going to be the shock troops. Except Sarugaki-san, since I hear she's still recovering."

"Hiyori? She won't let me come near her."

I shook my head, "Whether it's just intimidation or prejudice, I don't know. Don't press it, you have to save up your reiatsu."

"I feel responsible. If not for me…"

"I think you know that's not true." I interrupted gently, "Aizen could not have foreseen you, or your involvement. I'll give him the accolades he's due as a master strategist and having one of the most brilliant minds of his generation, but he is not omnipotent." I slipped my hand over hers, "Let's just forget that since neither one of us is supposed to be worrying about it, all right? Now, you said you had more news?"

She shook her head, a deep breath shuddered he frame, "I don't think so, nothing for you to worry about, anyway. Just making appointments for doctors and such. Did you want to come to any of the stuff down here? I'll get an ultrasound around my fourth month."

I had the distinct impression this isn't what she was going to say, but I learned a long time ago that a woman's mind is her own, "What is an…" I pushed a lock of hair behind my ear, "ultrasound?"

"It's a device, um.." Orihime blushed a little, "it's used to see inside your body. They look at and measure the baby."

"I'd really like that."

She smiled, "Good. I have to make an appointment with my regular doctor, see what I need to do next. The oddest thing, they called me up out of the blue. Reminded me that I needed my yearly examination."

I sipped the sake, "It's uncommon?"

"Yeah. They'll call when I'm a few weeks away, but I'm not technically due for a little over a month."

"You should tell Kurosaki-san." I steepled my fingers, "He said to be on the watch for odd things that aren't wrong, just unusual, especially around you."

"That's silly, it's just that my regular doctor is going on vacation, and he wants to get all the scheduling for the time while he's gone out of the way."

I shook my head, "Well, I'd tell Isshin anyway."

She sighed, "It's nothing. I don't need a Soul Reaper convention when I go and get my exam. I mean," she pulled a face, "ew."

I laughed, "It's not going to be that bad. We don't want to alert Aizen, so just your friend, Arisawa-san?" She looked up, "Is that okay?"

She nodded, "Are you finished?"

"Couldn't eat another bite." I leaned forward, a wide smile appearing on my face, "Let's just forget this stuff and have a good evening, what do you say?"

"I'd like that," she said. She sighed and smiled, "Let's leave these dishes for Hirako. I got us a movie, and then…"

"Then…?"

She smiled again, peeking though her lashes and tugging on my hands, "Come on, old man. Don't worry, I have a pervy dessert planned for later."

My life is good.

*Grimmjow*

It turns out that that creepy scientist wasn't as interested in me as the Octiva. I didn't envy him for his attention, either. Szayel Apporo was kept permanently strapped to a metal table, and I could tell both his body and reiatsu had been though a meat grinder. He smelled clean when he didn't reek of fear, but he was covered in incisions, wires, and tubes. Nope, I'm glad to just sit around in this cell all day.

I had a few visitors. Most often was a tiny woman who would be attractive if her face wasn't always screwed up in a scowl. Currently her left arm ended in a stump and was wrapped in pristine bandages. She told me that the Secunda had done that to her, and I believed it. Soifon, the little woman, also gave me the news that I had been waiting for. Relatively few of the Espada survived. Even the primera had been killed in battle. The lazy shit. I was fascinated to hear how they all died. The most troubling news was about Aizen. I just hoped that he didn't come looking for me.

"Can you tell me anything more about the human girl Inoue?" Soifon hitched her coat tighter and I sat back, this wasn't the first time I'd been asked about her.

"No. I knew she was special to Kurosaki. I thought she was something to Aizen. She _smelled_ good. That's as much as I knew about her."

Soifon strode in rigid lines, "But you saved her. Gave her to Kurosaki?"

"Just to get under his fucking skin, I assure you."

I ran my fingers though my hair. She watched the action, and frowned, "We need to catch Aizen, are you sure you don't know anything? Did he ever go to the Living World?"

"I've told you. Never that I saw. If he wanted anything from there, he sent someone. Ichimaru was his favorite to go on missions besides Ulquiorra."

"Gin Ichimaru." Her expression was dark, "What I wouldn't give to have him. But now, I have to ask myself," she paused, leveling a look at me, "what to do with you?" I leaned forward, smiling just enough to show fang as she continued, "The sou-taicho has been alerted to your situation. I was supposed to interrogate you, and I have done so. Your story has not wavered. I believe you tell the truth."

"I have no fucking reason to lie, Soul Reaper."

She took another step closer, "Do you not? I proposed you be put on a leash. How do you feel about that?"

"Leashed?" I growled and gestured around the cage, "If you mean more restrictions, for shit's sake, what more did you want to do to me? Tie me down?"

"Keep a civil tongue in your head and your mind out of the gutter, Espada." She smiled and I narrowed my eyes. Her smile was more predatory than some others I could name. "I proposed you be put in the care of a Shinigami with reiatsu dampening technology. Unless you wish to be a threat? I do so _enjoy_ taking care of threats"

I took my time to think about it. Did I want to be a threat? I didn't think I could do anything even if I wanted to. I could open a garganta, I suppose, go back to Hueco Mundo, but why? I hate it there. Don't particularly like it here, either, but I had spent all my time in a cell of one kind or another. I could fight them, but given the fact that these Reapers had beaten all the Espada who could have taken my life, that would be suicide. If I was free, even if I was being watched, I could move around, live life on my own terms for a change. "What will I have to do?" Above all, I like being alive and in this body.

"Unohana-taicho will come and talk with you. We'll determine your mental state to the best of our ability. We're currently running low on personnel with sufficient reiatsu to become fukutaicho and taicho. You'll be given to someone who can watch you, who, if you want to prove yourself, you can learn from. If you're able to contain yourself to some extent, and don't pose a threat…" she peered into my eyes, "maybe you could be granted your freedom."

I snorted. Freedom. The last time I had it, I didn't particularly enjoy myself. As a hungry Adjuchas, I did nothing but fight and devour others. Aizen promised freedom of a sort. His was freedom from the worst of the hunger. His promised freedom was for me to work for not against him. To kill in his name. I took that and liked it. I liked to hunt, and the kill is just as fun when those are your orders.

I shrugged, at least I would be out of this cage, and away from the blue haired scientist who fairly reeked of insanity. "The sooner the better, Soi Fon-taicho."

Her eyes widened a fraction, and I enjoyed the feeling of catching her off-guard. It was the first time I had addressed her with any kind of respect, "I don't trust you, Espada." She shook her head and stepped back, crossing her arms over small breasts, drawing my gaze lower, "Grimmjow. It'll take a few days, medical screenings, and Kurotsuchi-taicho has not yet perfected the modulation implant." She jerked her thumb toward the unconscious Szayel, "He says he only wants to study him. I think you're getting off easy."

Compared to the man with a gurgling tube inserted in his groin, I couldn't help but agree. "I have just one question. What happens if I step outta line?"

Soifon shrugged, "It would be up to your handler. If it's major, my first recommendation stands."

"You didn't tell me what your first idea was."

"You'll be eliminated." On that note, the tiny woman with the predatory smile left. I was just beginning to like her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Ahhh! Sorry for the long wait, I've had guests, making it so hard to write! I didn't think Grimmy would be back, but looks like Orihime has some use for him. That and I honestly think he'd be an... And I have plans for…ah, my internal voice is telling me to shut up. Once again, Sovereign is the MAN (for a woman). Yare, Yare! Readers and reviewers make me happy. Wouldn't you like to contribute to my happiness?


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't tell you what it really is  
><em>_I can only tell you what it feels like  
><em>_And right now there's a steel knife  
><em>_In my windpipe - Love the Way You Lie - Eminem_

*Orihime*

It had not really been the glorious reunion I had in mind. Instead of making out to the romantic movie I had picked out, we'd both fallen asleep in a tangle of limbs on the couch. And while I'm sure we looked adorable to anyone who might have walked in, we spent at least 15 minutes trying to get the kinks out of our spines. Juu is a sexy man, but a lumpy pillow. Finally, we were standing out in front of my apartment, waiting for the gate back to Soul Society to open.

Juushiro snuggled me close, nuzzling my hair, "They just have to stop the current," he explained, "The twelfth is nothing if not predictable," he chuckled before settling a kiss on my crown, "I asked Sentaro to do this, but for them to actually be on time, that would be a miracle."

I giggled, his embrace tightened momentarily, and the familiar brightly lit doorway flashed open just in front of us. We linked hands, and walked though. The tunnel was just as unsettling as the last time I was here. I banished those thoughts before they turned to bitter memories of Ulquiorra's terrible kidnapping. Instead, I concentrated on what I was going to do while I was here.

Stepping out into the light of the Soul Society, I looked over the circle of the wall that surrounded the buildings that constituted the Gotei 13. The shining white stone always surprised me with how it glowed in any light. Juushiro gave my hand a squeeze, his eyes silently asking if I was okay. I smiled up, "Sorry, I guess I'm still a little tired."

"I'd better get over to the Second. Where do you want to go?" He smiled sheepishly, "I'm a little leery about letting you wander around on your own." He drew away and gave me a look of mock severity, "You do have a way of finding trouble…"

I frowned, "Well, we're right in front of the First," I pointed at the tall double doors with the symbol and number blazoned on them, "Second is that way," I gestured again, "I think I remember how it goes."

"It's just that…"

"I'm safe _here_, right?" I interrupted, "I can just be myself here?"

Juu shook his head, "Nowhere is safe, Orihime. I'd feel better if I could just leave you with Rukia-chan or something."

I felt my cheeks heating, "You make it sound like you're my dad," I crossed my arms, "and you've got to leave me with a babysitter."

He looked appalled, "You know that's not what I mean. I'm afraid for you."

I nodded, and he gave me a confused look, "I know you are, but no one knew I was coming, I'll be fine. I promise."

He squeezed his eyes shut, "Okay."

"Okay?" I gave a half-hearted laugh, "That's it? No dad-like lecture on safety?"

He opened his chocolate eyes and rolled them slowly, "You're tearing out my heart, babe. Just get outta here." The soft tone and gentle smile set off the harsh words, "I'll give you a call when I'm done."

"Thank you, Juu." I stood on tiptoe offering a kiss, which he took, his lips caressing mine before he nipped the bottom, making me tighten my hold on his haori. "For that too," I mumbled as we broke away.

He smiled, "See you soon. Be safe." He turned on his heel and strode off in the direction of the second division.

I watched him leave, giving myself time to firm my resolve. With my mind made up, I left in the opposite direction. If he turned now, or tried to track me with his reiatsu, he would probably think I am headed for his division, or maybe the tenth. Instead, I hurried over to the twelfth.

Ever since my dream and the subsequent talk with Juushiro, I wanted to talk to Akon and see if Grimmjow was even still alive. I knew Juu would just be overprotective, not that he wouldn't be able to sense the different reiatsu signatures if he wanted to. Oddly, I trusted the dream Ulquiorra; I felt that at the very least I owed him that. Even if I had the prickly feeling that if Juushiro were to find out what I was going to do, he wouldn't be happy. That's an understatement, he would be downright furious with me! I had to talk to the scientist who was my friend and the most likely to indulge me this way.

The massive doors leading to the Technological Division looked forbidding in the morning light. It wasn't bothersome, I knew inside were some of the nicest people you will ever meet. I felt my heart rate go up as I remembered the last time I was here. I walked to the monitoring rooms that seemed to make up the heart of the division. I knew that the offices and laboratories were situated around, above, and below this very room.

It was dark as usual, but Rin looked up curiously, "Orihime-chan! Welcome back!"

"Rin!" I smiled and picked up my pace as he jogged to meet me, "How have things been going?"

"Same as usual," he returned my smile, and ran obviously sticky fingers over his lab coat, "How are you, feeling better?"

"I'm much better Rin." I looked around and returned a few helloes and waves from the other members that staffed the screens and banks of whatever it was that filled the room. "Is Akon available?"

Rin looked at a panel, "Mmm, he should be in his lab at this time in the morning, you want me to check?" He poised a finger over his computer screen. I nodded, and he poked the screen and tapped a command out on the keyboard, "Yep! You want me to let him know, or you wanna surprise him?" His big eyes twinkled in suppressed laughter.

I nodded, holding a finger to my lips, and the room erupted with laughter. I darted to the dark stairwell and started the decent to Akon's lab. If there was one person who would help me do something stupid while keeping me safe…my favorite horned scientist was the one.

I knocked in the gloom this side of the researcher's lab. Hearing the subsequent crash and cursing make me snicker a little, but I really did not want to know what kind of work the Twelfth had him doing in there. Belatedly, I also remembered his smoking habit, and wished I had given him a little advance notice of my arrival. On the other side, I heard the whirr of his air exchanger start up, and I smiled. Either he had decided that it was polite to clear the air or he knew it was I.

"Orihime," he greeted, and I couldn't suppress a chuckle. "What's so funny?" He bowed me into his lab.

"I thought you must have known it was me," I said before tipping my head toward the exchanger.

He laughed, "You caught me." He indicated I should sit in the only seat in the lab, and he leaned against the table. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sorry, I should have called first, but, I didn't exactly want Juushiro to know why I was coming here."

Akon raised a hairless brow, "If this will make Ukitake mad," he crinkled the cigarette pack in his pocket, "consider it rejected."

"Not mad," I smiled, "Maybe not happy, but not mad."

The tall man nodded thoughtfully, "I suppose the least I could do is listen to your proposal."

"Thank you, Akon. Let's see," I pulled my hair around, and fiddled with the ends, "I don't want some of this to get around, okay?" Akon frowned, "I swear, nothing I'm about to say or do will harm the Soul Society or Juushiro in any way."

"Okay, this is the part where you do something rash and or incredibly stupid, right?"

"Maybe," I shrugged, "Let me tell you what I'm having trouble with, and you can tell me where it lies on the crisis scale." Again, the horned man nodded, and I took a deep breath, "First off, how do you feel about the power of dreaming?"

"Prophetic?" He gave a disparaging sneer, "Not at all. But, dreams that help people work though problems…That I believe in."

I nodded slowly, "Good. The other thing is…" I let a breath out slowly, "I'm pregnant."

He smiled, "That's great!" He took in the sour look on my face, "Or is it?"

"No, that's wonderful; I just didn't want to tell anyone just yet, that's all."

He smiled, "I won't tell a soul. Ukitake knows, right?" I nodded, "Then, I can promise no one will hear it from me."

I decided to launch into the story, "So, the other night, I had a dream. I've had dreams that had important information in them before, and this one felt no different. In it, Ulquiorra told me that I needed more hollow exposure to help the fetus grow, or not hurt me."

"And you believe your subconscious was trying to tell you something?"

"You don't think so?"

Akon frowned, his eyes unfocused, "It's possible. We know nothing about how your fetus is supposed to develop, and given our track record with it, I'm reluctant to put you though any sort of invasive testing."

I laughed, "I'm reluctant as well. First, is it feasible? I mean, is Grimmjow even still alive?"

"Grimmjow is being held in the main lab, but I can have him brought down. Kurotsuchi-taicho is busy with other prospects right now. I don't know how to tell if it is helpful or not, though. I'm your friend, so if you want to see him, I'll help; honestly, I have no idea what, if anything, will happen to you."

"It probably won't hurt, though?"

"Oh, I should think not." Akon stoked his hair back, making it look more disheveled than usual, "We were running with the assumption that it was something of a hollow in the first place. How long will you be here?"

"Until Sunday. I have responsibilities in the material world."

He leaned forward, "In that case, I don't have the time to have him transferred down here." He looked directly at me, "Did the Eighth Espada ever harm you in anyway?"

I startled, "The Eighth?" I rubbed my chin, trying to recall which one that was. I didn't have a lot of interaction with all of them, "Tall with pink hair?" I chuckled, "Glasses?"

"Sounds like the same one. He is usually well out of it, but he could be lucid. Will you be all right?"

"He offered the same deal as Kurotsuchi-taicho, actually. Aizen told him I was not available for experimentation. I only saw him once or twice when Ulquiorra took me for my exercise period. Also, anytime Aizen made me come to meetings. He never hurt me, or even spoke to me after the first time." I stood, planting my feet, "I want to talk to him without someone butting in to save me. I want to see just how safe I am around him."

"He's not safe. I can't tell half the time if he'd rather kill me than to talk to me."

"He's in a cell, right? He can't actually eat me. I should be fine, and I have a lot I have to work out for myself. Please, Akon."

Akon nodded, "Then let me call up our arrival." He took two long steps back to the door, before pressing the buttons that would connect the two laboratories.

"Main lab," a curiously impersonal female voice answered.

"Fukutaicho, the human Inoue Orihime wishes to see Grimmjow." Akon lifted his finger, "Have you met Nemu?"

I nodded, "I remember her. She arrested me."

"Ah."

The intercom buzzed back into life, "Kurotsuchi-sama has authorized visits to the Espada."

"Thank you. We'll be there shortly." Akon disengaged the intercom, "I'll do as you say, Orihime. I will try and act like I'm not even there."

*Grimmjow*

There is one nice thing about being a prisoner in the lab. Just when I think I have seen everything, Captain Crazy breezes in and has a 'conversation' with Szayel. I have never been a big fan of his, he is a jumped up numeros as far as I am concerned. Watching the painted man work on my former compatriot was something of an education for me. In short, I was glad I was just a prisoner.

Another thing, no one here seems as if they practically live in this lab, like the horned freak seemed to be living in his. The smells are so much crisper here. I can smell the hollow in detached pain, the tray with a half-finished cheese sandwich, a vial of something or other that is blue in color but not in scent. It was a good way to pass time at least.

I was dozing in my bunk when I heard the door open, and a new set of smells made my eyes snap open. I turned my head to see the woman, Nemu, with the horned freak and someone I thought I'd never see again.

While the scientists talked, the girl timidly came closer to me, "Grimmjow."

"Orihime," I replied, half turning toward her. I knew I could not provoke the girl, not if it might potentially hurt my chance to get out of here.

She cleared her throat, and smiled, "Last time we talked," her eyes locked to mine, "it didn't go so well."

"Understatement is yet another of your charms." I lay back on my cot, "Have you fucking reconsidered?"

Her lips tilted downward, "This was a mistake. I should have known he'd be right again." She turned, "We can go, Akon. I have things I'd rather be ..."

"Wait!" I interrupted, "Look, don't just leave." I sat back up as she turned; her orange hair caught the light in a shining arc. "I'm sorry." The lie almost burned coming out. I most definitely was not sorry, but if it would get her to stay, for even a few more minutes, I would have said anything.

Orihime smiled, "I haven't. Reconsidered, I mean. I thought you'd be able to tell."

"Tell what? You're almost exactly the same, except you're wearin' dif'rent clothes."

"Then just forget that I said anything." She pulled around a rolling chair and Akon stood back by his lieutenant. She looked back at what Szayel had become and visibly shuddered, "Why are you not a little more like Grantz-san?"

"Luck, I suspect. The captain likes the irony of making scientific discovery on a scientist."

She played with her hair, a nervous gesture I'd seen from her many times before, "I don't really know what to say. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, well, the queen couldn't come by today, and the tea service has been slow for my entire visit. Besides that, I'm just fuckin' ducky." I grinned and gave a mock bow to the beauty. "It sucks bein' stuck in here, but I had word that I might be gettin' out." She cocked her head, and I practically saw Akon's ears grow, "That's right."

"What will you do?" Orihime leaned closer, the roundness of her breasts catching the light just so, "I mean; they're not just going to let you out."

"Shit, no, that'd be fuckin' stupid. They'll assign me to someone, and install that limiter that your boy back there has been working on."

Akon sighed, "It's almost done. I was going to come up today and see if it works before we implant it." He shook his head, "But I had no idea we were going to let you out."

"You're not going to hurt anyone?" Orihime's brown eyes showed concern.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Is that why you're here?"

"No," she said, her hair twisting tighter in her fingers, "I'm trying to see if you can help me."

"I tried," I said, waggling my brows, "but you didn't want any o' this." I ran my hands slowly down my body, watching her eyes follow them.

"I…I don't need you that way anymore." She let her hair go, and her eyes flashed, "Is that all you think when you see me?"

"That's not all, but it's pretty damned fucking close. What do you see when you look at me, princess?"

"I see a man who probably led a really terrible life that led to going to Hueco Mundo. I see the man who tried to take the thing I loved the most away from me."

"Well, then I have no…"

"Let me finish, Grimmjow. I see a savior. I see a hollow that has been hurt by Aizen and his own actions so long, you have a hard time telling right from wrong." She paused, and her eyes softened, "Why did you save me?"

"Bait."

"I don't think so; that's not all you wanted."

I roared up from the cot, and stood growling under my breath at the stupid little girl, "Don't tell me about me, woman. You don't want to hear the rest of the things I had planned for you. Be glad I'm locked in here. Be fucking glad I can't get to you." She leaned back, and the chair moved, but I gave her credit for not showing more of the fear I could smell rolling off her in waves on her face. "I did what I did to get Kurosaki. Any other feelings are only in your imagination."

She shook her head, "I think you Espada are fed that line, but I can see the truth." She stood, placing her hand on the other side of the barrier, "Grimmjow, when you get out, I may need to talk to you again, is that alright with you?"

I nodded mutely. She smiled then; her warm smile and I struggled against those feelings I was not created to have.

*Juushiro*

I was really starting to hate that I didn't get out as much as I should have before. I wriggled my toes, even though the soles of my waraji, I could feel the subtle warmth of the Second Divisions floor. Oomaeda might not be my idea of the perfect fukutaicho, but heated floors and the expensive works of art in Soi Fon's antechamber were the nicest anywhere. Except the cat décor was just a touch excessive.

I looked up at the sound of feminine voices drawing near, and was rewarded with the sight of the Captain and my recruit, Maehara. Soi Fon was smiling at her subordinate, and Kinu was laughing as they came though the door.

"Ukitake, good to see you, I trust you haven't been waiting long?" Soi Fon straightened her back, "May I present for consideration for captaincy, Maehara Kinu."

"Consideration of captaincy? Not that I was not expecting to meet you here today, Maehara-san, but I did not know we would be conducting the test on you today. Or that I would be one of the captains to participate." My smile was gone; this would take the better part of the morning, I'd be lucky to get out of here in time for lunch with Orihime.

"The sou-taicho said that if she's coming back, and you want her for your division, she should take the test if she's ready. Maybe you could shed some light both on why she would be needed for your division and why you'll be needing a captain?"

"You did not simply ask Yamamoto?" I shook my head, "I suppose it's not a secret any longer, then, and my credentials have been met with approval." I clasped my hands behind my back, "I'm to be raised to the 46."

"Oh," Kinu smiled, "Congratulations, taicho! What an honor."

"Indeed." Soi Fon had a slight blush riding her cheeks. As a fellow captain who had seen her angry quite a few times, I could see the signs. Her mouth arched into a small smile though, "Congratulations."

I bowed to her a little, "If you wouldn't mind? I had plans for today."

"You always know how to make me feel better, Ukitake." Her arch tone let me know how she really felt. "Come with us, Maehara, it's time for you to be tested."

Slowly, we walked to the divisional grounds. A test for captaincy. Not the way I had seen my day pan out. Silently, I hoped Orihime was having a better morning than I was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Not much to say. Sexy time coming up. Sovereign is _amazing_, as per her usual. **Question:** I am recreating history (I know, I know) would you rather read a dream or a flashback? I wrote out a sexy, sweaty, dreaming Aizen, but maybe that's not everyone's cup of tea…. Thank you for reading and thanks even more for taking a minute to review. Your reviews motivate me. I need it.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/ Sorry, un-beta'd! If anyone's up for some emergency beta-reading/fixing please contact me via PM. Now, on to the story, and I hope I caught all the mistakes.**

* * *

><p><em>Let's party to create affinity<br>__This evolution with you comes naturally.  
><em>_Some call it signs - signs  
><em>_We call it chemistry  
><em>_This is the story of the birds and the bees - Hummingbird Heartbeat - Katy Perry_

After talking to Grimmjow, and the subsequent discussion with Akon, I felt a little better about my dream. I didn't feel any different, then again, I hadn't expected to. I couldn't feel the reiatsu signatures like my soul reaper friends could. I had always wondered at how they could look at me and seemingly know where I had been.

That made me pause; I had not considered that Juu would be able to tell I'd gone to see Grimmjow without telling him. Well, if he had a problem, Akon was my friend, and I have every right to go and see him. I continued to think about the blue haired Espada. There was more there, not that I wanted more; I had what I needed in _that _way. In a flash of feeling from his blue eyes, I knew for a certainty that I could help him.

If he wanted to be successful in the Soul Society, he would need someone to help him be what they didn't expect. I let those thoughts percolate though my mind as I went to visit my closest friend here. Ran, of course, with a stop to check in with Toshiro. As I left the tenth, I pulled out my phone, taking note of the time. Juushiro had been gone far longer than he indicated.

I walked over to the thirteenth; my stomach reminding me that it was time for lunch the whole time. If he wasn't there, at least I could get Kotsubaki-san or Rukia to open his quarters for me, and I could get a bite. When I got there, I found Sentaro at his desk, pouring over what looked like lists.

"How are you today, Kotsubaki-san?"

He looked up, "Oh! Good…" he glanced out the window, "afternoon, Orihime-chan. I'm good. Can I help you?"

I smiled, "I was hoping you knew where Juushiro was?"

"He's still at the Second?" He put his pen down, "I'm not sure when he'll be back, then. I could open his rooms for you, if you like."

"Is everything alright?"

He sat back, his face softening, "I'm sure it's fine. Ever since he met you, he's been busy as a bee."

I nodded, "In that case I can just wait for him there, thanks." He came around and led me out to Juushiro's apartment. I waited while he unlocked the door, and stood aside, "thank you Sentaro-san, I appreciate it."

The man gave a nod and smile before retreating down the walkway that lead to the business part of division thirteen. With a rueful smile of my own, I gently closed the door before deciding that if lunch would not come to Orihime, Orihime would go to lunch. I giggled, and started to throw cupboard doors open.

'_You gotta help me out…It's all a blur last night…' _My phone vibrated in my pocket. Shinji changed the ring tone nearly every night. He said it got so bloody boring just waiting for me to wake up. I pressed the talk button, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Orihime-chan!" Urahara's voice was just as bubbly over the phone, "How are we today?"

"Oh, no!" I wailed before face palming myself, "I forgot I was supposed to see you!"

"I'll be here all day if you have plans, Orihime." His voice was lightly chiding.

I shook my head before I realized he couldn't see it, "I'm in the Soul Society, Urahara-san. Can I do it Monday, or get Akon to run whatever tests you had for me?" I turned, resuming the haphazard search for food.

He hummed into the phone, "I'd like it to be a schedule, for scientific reasons. But, this brings up a subject I meant to breach with you last time we spoke." I raised my brows, I was curious, he could not have more questions then he had that day. "I need you to be checked out by a medical specialist now that you're pregnant. I met with Isshin a few times after his wife became pregnant with Ichigo, but I know next to nothing about spiritual norms for a pregnant you."

"I assumed that if I could maintain a steady level, I was fine." I pulled down a box of cookies, "Isn't that what all this is about?"

He paused, "Yes and no. I'd like to have you checked out by someone who is knowledgeable about pregnancy in the Soul Society. I am not a doctor by any means. I know about physiology, some about disease and immunology, and other medical science that's directly related to gigai and konpaku technology. Since the ability to bring a child to term hasn't been needed, I never looked into it much. You're a valuable learning tool; just think what I could do for the females who're forced to wear a gigai full time with your data."

I stood open mouthed, cookie in hand, "I-I'm a project?"

"That's not all you are. I will not deny that you're invaluable to me, Orihime. I would not like to loose you because I didn't admit to not understanding the forces at work in your body." He sighed, "I've handled this badly. You understand, don't you?"

I felt my hand clench at my side, crushing the cookie, "I understand." I took a deep breath, "What would you like me to do?"

"For today, I'll contact Akon and tell him what kind of readings I'd like to get from you." I heard rustling in the background, followed by Jinta's voice before it went quiet again, "You should also find someone who you think you'd like to examine you and talk to me. I'm not on the best terms with Unohana-taicho." He gave a self-depreciating laugh, "Maybe that Yamada kid, since you may want him to come see you in the Material World and he's come often enough to be comfortable with the idea."

I nodded again. Not caring that he couldn't see me, "I'll talk with Unohana-taicho and Yamada-san. We get along."

"You're angry with me."

I closed my eyes, "Yes." I blew out noisily, "I'm fine, and I'll see you Saturday after next, then. Should I even bother going to my regular doctor?"

"I'll leave it up to you. I'm very sorry, Orihime, I didn't mean to be so impersonal."

_Yes, you did_, I thought testily, but I said, "Next Saturday, then."

"Until then. Have a good weekend." The line went dead and I hung up. I let my eyes focus on the broken cookie. I really like ginger snaps, too. I could feel tears prickling in my eyelids. _How stupid_, I thought, _I'm crying over a cookie_. That's how Juushiro found me.

"Orihime? Didn't you hear me?" He stepped over the kitchen's threshold, and stopped dead, "Are you okay?"

"I didn't hear you," I wiped at my eyes and sniffled.

"What happened," he asked as he knelt and drew me into his arms.

I leaned into him, "Urahara-san called. I'm hungry. I missed you." I shrugged, "And my cookie is broken."

He laughed softly into my hair and made soothing circles on my back, "Is that it? I think I had a whole box." He drew back and smiled, "I'm here now and we can get some lunch, too. Then, if you want, you can tell me about the phone call."

I nodded my head, "You make it all sound so easy." I laughed then while tears streaked my cheeks, "Oh, kami! Am I having mood swings?"

"I prefer to remain silent on that one." He rose his brows, and his smile widened, "Come on, I'm starving, and I had a helluva morning already. After lunch, we'll close the apartment back up, and get over to Ugendo, and have the weekend I wanted to have with you."

"Yes, please." I pushed off the floor, and stood to give Juushiro the hug he deserved. His arms tightened around me before one hand moved up my body to cup my cheek. Silently, he increased the pressure, lifting my face to him. His eyes were happy as he bent to lay his lips on mine. Like everything with him, it built from what could almost be considered chaste to something that was laced with seductive desire. He moved over me, and I turned to accept the kiss. Feeling his tongue slip across my lip, I opened to him, loosening my hold on his shoulders to bury my fingers into his hair at the temple. I held him steady as I took the reigns.

I could feel my heart thudding against my ribcage like a bird intent on harming itself. Juu's pulse point warmed under my touch until I could feel the quickening beat of his heart, too. He moaned softly, but otherwise held still as I messily kissed him, tongue and teeth grazing his lip as I pulled back slowly.

His eyes were still closed as we disengaged, his lips parted and wet. His cheeks sported high spots of color and he was breathing as heavily as I was. "I don't think falling asleep watching a movie really counts, do you?"

"No." His eyes slatted open as he licked his lips, "If by that you mean dessert is still being planned."

I laughed softly, "Something like that." I sighed, "Sorry to ruin the mood, but I need to go see Akon after lunch."

Juushiro regained his height and shook his head, a wry laugh escaping, "Then straight home."

I nodded with enthusiasm.

*Juushiro*

I felt my emotions jumble just at the sight of her. I felt several things, seeing her on the floor, tears staining her pink cheeks. First and foremost, I just wanted her to smile, her real happy smile, the one that said that even if things weren't right now, they'd be put right soon.

After our abbreviated conversation in my kitchen, and the charged kiss that followed, we left to get some lunch. It was as enjoyable as I thought it would be. We went to this tiny hole in the wall where the proprietor will put anything under the sun on a stick and fry it for you. We got our orders and sat outside to take advantage of the late summer sunshine.

We talked about Urahara's phone call and his recommendations. I am all for her getting a private physician from the fourth and her suggestion of Yamada seemed plausible enough to me. I knew his brother and I know him to be trustworthy as well as knowledgeable. She also told me more about her appointment with the material world doctor, her fears about what he would do or say once he found out she was pregnant. I love to hear her talk about her day, and share mine. Talking about our soon-to-be life together and our baby. It was exciting to me, and not nearly as scary as everyone said it would be. It was as if this was exactly what I'd been waiting all my life for.

Overall, we had the kind of lunch you would expect from a well-established couple. A lunch I could have had with any of my long-time friends. Surprisingly, I'm overjoyed to discover that I am profoundly happy that it doesn't feel like a date. I already felt like we'd been there, done that in our relationship, though we haven't really. I made the mental note to take her out on some real dates.

After lunch, we left for Akon's lab. She got readings done, different from what I remembered from the last time I brought her to an appointment.

"You're holding steady with where you were before you left. I hope that's a good thing." Akon quickly jotted down some figures, "If that's it, we're done here."

"Was there anything else, Orihime?" I looked between them.

She opened her mouth before shaking her head, "Nothing I can think of. Thank you, Akon; it's really great to see you again. Give me a ring sometime, okay?"

The browless scientist smiled, "As you wish. Have a good weekend, you two."

I slid my eyes between the two of them. I know a woman is going to have secrets, but I had the feeling this one was going to bite me in the ass. The odd thing is they're acting just fine toward each other. It wasn't as if they were jumpy. Orihime was a little, but she didn't really want to be here. Either it was nothing or she would tell me when she was ready. I just hoped that it was before it all blew up.

We left, hand in hand, and walked back to the thirteenth, where I arranged a carriage out to Ugendo. I told her about what had happened out at the Second. I told her that Maehara had passed her test for captaincy, and that I was looking forward to training her to take over my division. It hurt a little to say that, I'd been captain here for such a long time.

When the carriage arrived, we snuggled together and enjoyed the trip. Quite thoroughly for me, since we kissed and touched, and she made me want to throw all propriety to the wind. From the very first moment we met, she flipped some sort of switch in me. I honestly can say no one else has worked this kind of magic on me so quickly. I am loving every second of it.

Ugendo loomed large in our view, and I sat up straighter, "We're almost there."

"Will your servants be there?" Her large honey eyes looked a bit uncomfortable.

I nodded, stroking her hand, "Only until dinner is over. They have homes of their own. Why?" She blushed, and I laughed, "Oh, you're naughty."

She giggled, "Maybe, but you like it." She bumped my shoulder with hers, "It just feels weird, you know?"

I nodded, "Well, there's only like four people on staff until the cleaning crew comes in. No fear, they have better things to do than hang around eavesdropping, if that's what you're worried about." The horses clattered over the edge of the gate, "If it really bothers you…"

"No, no, I suppose I'll just have to get used to it." She squeezed my hand back, "I love you, Juushiro."

"And I love you," I cocked my head a little, "What brought that on?"

"I don't know how often I say it, and," she paused, ducking her head, "I wanted you to know how very much I love you."

I tipped her head toward me, "I love you and I love to hear you say you love me." The carriage drew to a stop, "Let's go in, and get on with our time together. No more distractions, it's just you and me."

She smiled happily, "That sounds great." She paused before letting my hand go and climbing down. I followed her, and together, we went inside.

Toshimi held the doors open, bowing Orihime in, "Welcome back, Miss. Sir, dinner will be served at six. Is there anything you need?"

"Toshimi-san, it's good to see you. If you could get the onsen hot?"

He inclined his head, "Of course." He turned to the man waiting with Orihime's bag, "You may put it here, thank you." I pulled Orihime out of the foyer, leaving the men to their business.

Orihime smiled shyly and burrowed into my side, "The onsen?"

"No?" I waggled my brows, and smiled lasciviously.

She giggled, "When you put it that way," she playfully punched me in the side, "how can I possibly say no."

"I'm sure I have no idea." I slipped off my coat, carelessly tossing it onto my bed. The bed was made with copper colored silk, making the room look rich yet comfortable. Orihime dropped her bag and ran her hand over the coverlet. Her spirit radiated a kind of contentment I cannot remember feeling from any other woman I had been with. It was just one more sign to me that we were literally meant for each other, age or race be damned.

I caught her wrist, and she turned to face me, tears in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I just love it here so much, Juu! I don't have any idea at all why I'm crying."

She moved closer to me, and I brought her hand to my lips, placing soft kisses on her silken skin, "You're happy, I hope. I know I am."

"I am. I really am," she pulled her wrist out of my grasp, "I could use a nice relaxing bath now."

My smile widened as I took in her softly blushing cheeks and the fire in her eyes. I opened the armoire, pulling out my favorite red silk yukata, "You can wear it."

She took it, running her thumbs in circles over the material before looking up, "Thank you, Juu." I smiled back and grabbed out a purple one, "Can we trade?" she laughed, "Red's not really my color."

"But, purple looks too good on you." She laughed before slipping her hands under her sweater, and pulling the bulky material from her lush frame. Her skin stood in goose flesh for a second upon contact with the cool air, and I could feel my own flesh responding likewise.

I pulled the top free from my kimono bottoms. She paused; I could practically feel her eyes roaming my skin. She popped the button on her skirt without moving her gaze, and I gave my obi a sharp tug, releasing the hakama to pool at my ankles. She laughed delightedly and pulled the zipper before stepping out of her long skirt. She was clad in a no-frills bra and panty, but she might as well have been in the most fashionable lingerie for all I cared. She is undeniably beautiful.

I sighed and I wrapped the young woman in my arms, I loved the way her body felt against mine. The way her breath fanning out along my collarbone gave me trills of pleasure everywhere on my body. The way she whispered my name made my heart swell with joy. I wanted to carry her to the bed and make slow, passionate love to her.

I could feel my arms shaking slightly. I was literally trembling to have her there, "'Hime, I don't want to wait one more minute." It was a whisper of breath.

"Okay."

What more needed to be said? I let her go, a wide smile filling my features as I let myself stare at her perfect body. She grinned, nervously it seemed to me, and reached around herself to unhook her bra. It fell off her rounded curves like the unveiling of an expensive art piece. I sucked in a quick breath before doing what I had been wanting to do all day. I took a firm step to her side and tossed her bodily on the bed.

She yelped and giggled and I watched her squirm on the plush trappings before jumping up to join her. I pulled her panties down in one quick jerk, revealing her whole and perfect creamy body for my personal enjoyment. She looked good enough to eat. I leaned forward, and touched my fingers to her downy mound before letting them trail to the nether lips, making her shiver and gasp.

"Just say something if you want me to slow down." She moaned - it was all the encouragement I needed. Pressing my lips to her supple belly, leaving a trail of soft kisses all over her abdomen while my finger touched her button softly. She bucked her hips up, and I nibbled on the hipbone a second before leaving a wet trail to where her legs parted.

Her unique scent filled my senses, making my head light and my body flush with excitement. The first taste was lightly made, a soft lick over her lips. I sampled deeper and more strongly with each pass. She shuddered and breathed my name over hand over, tangling her fingers in my hair and flexing her thighs and stomach in time with my movements. It was exquisite; I hadn't done this in so long. When her hips rose, and her breath came hard, I plunged two fingers deep in her body and worked her sweet nub.

"Juu! Ah!" She panted, "Oh! I…Ahhh!"

She screamed her pleasure while I lapped her sweet juice. When she lay with the aftershocks of pleasure tickling her body, I looked over her nude form, and smiled fiercely, "That was amazing."

She slowly propped herself up on her elbows, "I never imagined that would feel so good."

I stroked my hard length, and her eyes followed the movement of my hand. "Ready for more?" She reached her slim arms to my shoulders pulling me down over her body and attacking my mouth. All the answer I needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** No real notes this time. Sorry it was late :( You can blame A Song of Fire and Ice, I haven't been able to put it down!


	6. Chapter 6

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better you never listened to a word I said_

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did - Harder to Breathe - Maroon 5_

*Ichigo*

Grimmjow perched on the back of the couch like an outsized cat. His bright blue eyes categorized everyone else in the room in seconds before settling on me. I stared back. I could NOT believe that he was sitting in my living room, and no one else was the least bit upset. Oh, it was true that Orihime looked uncomfortable, but everyone else was acting like having a murderous Espada over for lunch was normal.

"Kurosaki, give up, it's me or no one."

Orihime's honey eyes matched her pleading tone, "Ichigo, please! Urahara-san has explained it, and it's the only thing that makes sense. I need him, and like it or not, so do you." Her hands twisted in her lap, "It's the best plan we have for luring Aizen to us."

I wanted to gather the girl in my arms and tell her that everything would be all right. I wished I were still even slightly naive enough to believe it myself. "I get it."

"You can speak to me directly, you know? We've talked before." His mouth turned up into a grin that showed a little fang.

Hitsuguya sighed loudly before turning his attention back to us, "I'll be there, too, in the next door apartment. In a fully suppressive gigai. She'll be safe as she can be while still being bait." He spit the word out as if it burned his tongue the same as it burned mine.

Urahara, Shinji, Renji and Yoruichi stood against the wall; obviously, their part in this discussion was over. My dad sat in a backward facing kitchen chair, his arms crossed over the back, his face in a very unusual frown. Everyone's attention turned toward me. When had I become so important? I still remembered these people beating my ass, calling me a worthless ryoka.

I shook my head; I was starting to understand Ukitake's terse words before the meeting had even started and he left. "It's the best plan. For now. Orihime, you're okay with playing the victim and the other stuff as well?"

"Ichigo, I will do whatever it takes to help you flush out Aizen and finally put and end to his threats. If I have to be 'bait' then so be it. If I have to have Grimmjow live with me, I can handle it. Do you believe in me like I do you?" She frowned before scoffing, "Besides, I have always played the victim rather well." I nodded. I knew my voice would crack if I spoke aloud. Orihime came to stand next to me, and put her hand on my shoulder, "We'll go then. Grimmjow?" The blue haired man stood, rolling his shoulders before cracking his knuckles. Orihime grimaced and he laughed before following her out.

Urahara snapped open his fan, waiting for them to leave before speaking, "My, my, my!"

"Just don't," I warned him. "What's my part in all this?"

"Secret weapon, like usual," Ryuuken looked like his son except for his hair was white-grey. "This is your plan, Urahara-san. As neither my son nor I have a part?"

"By all means." Isshin stood and walked the elder Quincy to the door, talking quietly.

I listened as Urahara outlined my new training. Apparently, in special cases if you were willing to take any risk, you could reach a state that was beyond Bankai. It seemed hard to believe. What I had gone through already would be nothing compared to what I would have to do. My body could be torn to shreds, my soul damaged beyond all repair. Holy shi…

"Oh, hell no!" I bolted up, "Orihime acting as bait, Grimmjow is my ally, asking untrained people to fight, I agreed to that. However, I will not sit hooked up to a machine, and face death or much, much worse with Tensa again. He nearly killed me last time! If I was strong enough for Aizen before, I'll just train, get stronger, and kill him this time."

Dad leaned against the entryway, his voice was quiet, "It won't kill you. At least not this time."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Shinji's scowl spoke eloquently as I looked at each reaper in turn. "No one likes this plan, and no one is even sure it will work! How far back in the histories do you have to go to even find mention of this…" I gestured widely, "insane stupidity?"

"Twenty years." Urahara seemingly slumped in place, and Yoruichi turned her head away. "Twenty years, Ichigo-kun. It will take time, but I believe you can live up to his example."

I turned slowly to face my father, who was staring at the floor. It was he? My dad was the mythical shinigami who had forced his zanpakuto to teach him forbidden techniques? My dad? "I can't just not be there…I have to fight."

"How long do you think they'll wait, son? One more month maybe two? Or less? You're the only one who can do it." Isshin scratched at his beard, making him more like the monkey his sisters said he looked like. "And sitting around crying won't help anything. Aizen knew you weren't ready, that is why he refused to face you. Gin wanted to die, he said as much. We can fight, draw him out. You're the only one who, with training, can bring him down."

I shook my head. There was nothing more to be said, it was more than a month after we'd gotten back, and Aizen was still just as gone as he'd been when my father led us though the Senkai into the Soul Society and the real Karakura. Yamamoto had given us the men we needed to make plans so we could bring Aizen down. Unfortunately, that bastard had to be found first. It seemed I had to risk myself. Again.

Renji threw his arm around my shoulders, pushing me toward the door and then out onto my front lawn, "You're going to have leave it to us, kid."

I rolled my eyes, "I tried that already."

"Hey!" The scarlet-haired man shoved me playfully, "I resemble that remark!" He laughed as I scowled out over the town, "Your dad is right. If there's a way to intensify your training, to increase the bond with Zangetsu, I think you should do it."

"You, too?" I transferred my scowl to him, "I'll be out for who knows how long. What if Aizen is found and I'm bleeding to death in my room? No closer to anyone." I could feel my eyes grow hard, "And what about you?"

He frowned, "What about me? I'll be here to watch your back."

"I need you to watch Orihime's back. I need you to watch Hitsuguya's back."

Renji's tattooed brows scrunched upward in surprise, "Is that what this is about? You don't think Hitsuguya can handle the Espada and Orihime-chan?"

The truth is, I do not trust Grimmjow Jaggerjaques any farther than Yuzu could throw him, and now he's working for us. There was something inherently wrong with this picture. I just wish anyone else would take my side. I sprawled in the grass, and Renji sat crisscross beside me, "No. Yes. Maybe?" I closed my eyes, "Orihime is taking his side. I don't get it."

"Women."

"Don't let one of them hear you say that." We both laughed. "Seriously, though, you don't think he'll kill us all in our sleep?"

"I'm more worried about Urahara's plans to lure out Aizen. Ukitake-taicho was pissed."

I locked eyes with Renji, "You know they're together."

"And don't think I haven't had a stray thought or two about it. Could you imagine?" Renji shifted and rearranged the drape of his shihakusho, "I suppose you haven't." He ran his hand over his mouth to wipe away the grin. "To get back on subject - no, I don't. I read the reports that Unohana and Kurotsuchi-taicho sent over; he has a lot of loose bolts, but look at this task force. An outcast genius scientist, a renegade captain, that creepy doctor Quincy…" He rolled his eyes, "Then there's you, me, Hitsuguya and that Arisawa girl. What's up with her, anyway?"

"She's probably known me the longest," I smiled, "and she's Orihime's best friend. She has faced Aizen, even if it was for just a couple of minutes."

"For an untrained human girl, I suppose she's okay." Renji stilled, "She likes you."

I reddened, "I- No way. Not Tatsuki. She used to beat me up everyday in karate class, and she's my friend."

Renji laughed, "In my day, we used to throw sparks of kido…or mud, if you couldn't manage the kido." His eyes sobered as he examined his fingernail, "Kuchiki-taicho, of all people, told me something about friends and lovers once. Those are the ones that last. When I leaned whom it was he talked to every morning before he started the day, I knew he must be right. Anyone related to Rukia would be the very best friend a man could have."

Curiosity overwhelmed my embarrassment, "I haven't heard the story."

The other man shook his head, "It's not mine to tell. Listen, I'm supposed to be encouraging you to take the next step with your zanpakuto, not talking about Byakuya's tragic love life, or your lack of one."

I snickered, "We could talk about your lack of one."

He flopped backward into the grass, "We're pathetic, you know?"

"Just promise you'll visit with Orihime. Hat and Clogs says she's weakening, and that makes me worry."

"I'll do what I can. She needs people who don't have to wear a gigai to completely mask their spiritual presence, and I can do that."

I fall back, mimicking Renji's posture and peered at the stars for a moment, wishing with all of my being that things will turn out right this time, "Let's go inside. Looks like I have another round of strenuous training to start."

*Aizen*

_I had never felt more proud than after decimating Yoruichi, Urahara and Isshin. _My body trembled in the silver light of the moon as I lay upon this bed and dreamed of the hundred-year plan.

_Ichigo's head swung like a door on broken hinges, _"Yoruichi…," _swing, _"Urahara…?" _Ichigo breathed out heavily, _"Dad?"

_I smiled deep within my cocoon_, "Gin, what were you trying to do to him just now?"

_Gin tossed his hair back_, "Nuthin'. Just testin' his strength."

"…I see." _I turned my back to them, _"Open a Senkai gate; we'll invade the Karakura Town that is in Soul Society."

_Ichigo whipped his head around_, "No!"

"Yes sir," _Gin retracted his zanpakuto and smiled down on the weakling in front of him._

"Wa~! Wait!" _Ichigo lurched forward. That's when we all heard the crack. Small pieces of my cocoon fell from my face and Ichigo stopped moving, _"N…no…"

_Gin frowned, his customary smile gone in a flash of understanding, _"Aizen-taicho…?"

"Yes." _I felt at the holes in the façade, and larger shards fell away._

"Seems like yuir period o' incubation is over."

_I moved my eyes down to gaze at the hero who wasn't, _"How beholden I am." _I felt my lips twitch upward at his frightened gasp, _"Now, with my own eyes I will witness the fall of Soul Society. Gin…?" _The silver haired fox bowed his neck_, "I have changed my mind, I will enter alone. Finish the boy."

"As ya command, sir." _Gin took a step away as the Senkai gate opened_, "All shall be as you say."

_Without a backward glance, I left. I walked slowly though the moving walls of the Precipice World, enjoying the nostalgia that brought. Hearing the cleaner roar up, I turned on my heel, and with a blast of pure force, blew it apart. When the gate opened again on the green of some forgotten field in Soul Society, I couldn't help laughing._

_Stalking the real streets of Karakura gave me a powerful high. I saw people slumped over in the middle of the sidewalk, laying still in the streets, and hanging forlornly from balconies_. Sleeping, they are all sleeping, _I mused with an annoyed sigh. I started walking. That is when I felt it - tiny, nearly insignificant sparks of spirit pressure._

_Humans with the smallest bit of reiatsu were awake, and for a while, I amused myself by finding those sparks and putting them out. I hounded a small group of teenagers though the back alleys. Some were actually able to not only sense my presence, but to see me! I was thrilled when they were able to withstand my presence. And the fear, oh the fear, that I could feel leaking through their reiatsu gave me a heady rush, and I could have toyed with them for hours. If I was still an ordinary Shinigami, I might have been erect just from the thick feel of terror in the air. It filled my lungs, and spead though every cell in my body. I gnashed my teeth with the intensity of it all._

_About then I felt Gin's life force ebb away. Damn him. Playtime was over. _

"You're fortunate, younglings, that I must go." _I walked away from them as slowly, more and more power coursing through my veins by the second. I just wished I had longer to enjoy my newfound godlike power._

When I opened my eyes, the moon was shining on my body with its sheen of sweat. Gin! How could he die? It must have been with the assistance of that idiot, Isshin. How I hate that man! I thought I was finally rid of him when I lost him in the Material world all those years ago. That didn't change the fact that I needed Gin now though. I need someone who I feel can still destroy me to finish my transformation. Who did that leave? I already demonstrated that Ichigo, his father, and that fool Urahara could not do what is needed. What choice did I have?

After leaving the children, I had opened a garganta, took a gigai from Szayel Aporro's stock, and put it on. With the sudden decrease of my reiatsu, the mouth nearly closed on me before I could fall back out into Karakura. There, on the street, I collapsed. The gigai simply could not sustain me. In my unconsciousness, the Hōgyoku modified its surroundings to hold me more comfortably. I slept for the scant days it took the Seireitei to restore the city to its proper place in the material world.

With my body able to function, even in its current limited fashion, it was enough for me to find a suitable place to live. To live and restore myself, and to plan. Above all, I must finish my transformation. With Gin and Tousen dead, who could kill me? I had no other choice. Ichigo would receive the training he needed to try to put an end to me. With me out of the picture but still alive, he would be forced to grow enough. I smiled, and with the power of the Hōgyoku I willed it so.

It had been nearly six weeks since I awoke in this place the first time. I sat forward, hanging my legs off the bed, and dropped hands in my lap. How many times must I relive this dream? I shook my head, and thought about the new plan. The plan that had been put on hold as a new element reared its head. During my infiltration of Orihime's doctor's visit, I had learned of her pregnancy.

I had been so surprised that I nearly lost control of the illusion I had worked so very hard at concealing from her and her companion. A soft giggle escaped as I remembered the girl who I had chased though the streets not that long ago. When I had returned home from the 'reunion' with the flame haired healer, I had carefully checked each detail of the Hōgyoku's memory of the event. It was far more adept at sensing reiatsu than even myself, and I was pleasantly surprised to have picked up miniscule traces that confirmed that at least one of my Espada is still alive.

If I were lucky, it would be Jaggerjaques or Cifer. Either of those would be more than sufficient to bring the girl to me. In addition, they were powerful enough in their own way to make the boy reach to even greater heights. I needed to give him that push. With the girl by my side, I could force the boy to try to kill me. Then, and only then, will I be able to finish what I started. I would finally take my place as the new God. And I would rule. Rule them all….destroy them all…whatever I wished that day. Oh, I relish the idea of letting him take that shot, and seeing the look on his face when he realizes what he has done. My laughter echoed off the walls, "It. Will. Be. Glorious!"

*Orihime*

I snuggled closer to Juushiro's body, and he wrapped an arm around me. I pressed his hand in return, "Thank you."

He breathed out slowly, his eyes still closed, "For what?"

"The bed," I replied quietly. "For not being mad," he gave a snort at that, "and for trusting me and my friends."

His arm tightened and he was quiet for a few moments before speaking, "You're welcome for the bed."

A breathy laugh escaped as I mulled his reply. I understood perfectly why he was angry. It was like the time that I cut my hair after those horrible girls caught me and gave me unwanted style advice. Tatsuki would frown down to this day if anyone even brought it up. Sora had been so mad that I hadn't told him what was going on. When I cut my hair, and tried to pass it off as a style I had wanted, he slammed the door to my room, and stomped around the apartment for the rest of the night. I spent so long thinking he was angry I cut my hair. I didn't realize he had been terrified for me, if those girls could pin me down, and so cruelly slash my hair, what else could have happened?

Juu was justifiably upset. When Hitsuguya had conferenced with him and told him the plans that Urahara and Kurosaki-san had made, he'd left to personally throttle one or both of them. It had made me uncomfortable when they'd detailed the plan for me. I was bait. The bait who was carrying Juushiro's child. Bait who would have to put on some performances that would likely hurt us both. Only when he was sure that I understood the risks, he'd left with just the growled out instruction, 'Better keep her safe this time, or there will be Hell to pay.' It had taken him well into the night to call and apologize for leaving so abruptly.

"I know you don't like it..."

"Please…please just drop it, okay?" He buried his face in my hair, "I don't want to spend our last night together thinking about how that Espada is going to be enjoying my new bed."

"It's not like I will go that far, Juu. I'm not looking forward to it either, but it's safer for you, me, and our baby if Aizen thinks that Grimmjow is the father."

He kissed my hair, his lips whispered across the strands with each word, "I don't know if you can kiss him and not mean it." He moved his burning mouth over the shell of my ear, "You feel so deeply."

I groaned in the back of my throat, his kisses were sinfully hot, "I won't."

"Won't?" I felt his hot tongue trail the column of my neck, "You won't kiss him? That was the plan."

I groaned, there was no way I was going to win any points here with his mouth like that, and his body so close to mine, "Grimmjow will do what he has to to win his freedom."

"Freedom." His hand wandered up to cup my breast, "he wins his freedom if he can play his part, and not betray us. What's that to him?"

I shook my head, "More than you think. It feels weird to have you here and not feel all of you."

He laughed, "And I don't want a repeat performance of the last time we fooled around with the gigai on. Else, you will have a real complaint for our show tomorrow."

"It wasn't," I started to giggle, "that bad!"

He held me tight, his thumb describing the outer curve of the breast he'd been holding, "I'm glad you're not going to do anything with him, even if it meant nothing."

"You are going to be okay, right?"

He shook his head, and I felt him shiver behind me, "I will be jealous, frustrated and pining away for you. Other than that...no promises."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Ahhh, rewriting history, my favorite! *rolls eyes* Sorry for the huge delay. I seriously hurt my leg, making sitting at the computer agonizing. Also, I'm moving cross-country very soon, and that all adds up to delays. Don't worry, I want to finish, and I WILL. If you read this yesterday, it's been changed! Soverien made some amazing changes, and I'm so happy! Thank you all for reading, being patient, and generally being an awesome bunch of humans.


	7. Chapter 7

_Although I'm not making plans  
><em>_I hope that you understand there's a reason why  
><em>_Close your, close your, close your eyes - Little Lies - Fleetwood Mac_

***Juushiro***

I got up as early as I could. That's not to say that I had not been awake for quite awhile already. I had been burning the feel of Orihime's skin into my mind. Inhaling the smell of her soft orange hair and memorizing the way the sun coming over the window ledge made her look as if she were on fire. I closed my eyes against the torrent of emotions I was feeling in this moment, and tried to relish the last moments of inner peace I may have for a while. After too short a time, I crept away from the room, and out the door to open a senkaimon over at Kisuke's so I could keep my leaving a sort-of open secret.

Without bothering to wake the occupants, goodness knows that I don't want any of that awful drink they call tea here, I called a butterfly; and stepped though to the Soul Society. It has been a busy month there. Kinu-taicho was in charge, and I had been fully moved out of the division. She was a quick learner and a great leader, everyone seemed happy over there. That meant that until the rest of the 46 were named, I poured over recommendations for the remaining offices in my study at Ugendo. It was almost exactly what I wanted. Almost.

I still saw my friends as often as I did before. Shunsui practically lived here if the new collection of sake cups were any indication. It was also acting as the de-facto headquarters for the Material World Operations. I had people in and out; the staff hadn't been worked this hard in ages. I frowned; they really deserved a break…perhaps even a bonus for keeping up with all the changes.

"When do you go back?" Shunsui met me at the door with a smile and a tall mug of steaming tea.

"Welcome home?" I took the cup and after a cursory glace to check if it was full, and not spiked with anything, I sipped at it. "I have to go get Jaggerjaques in a couple of hours and bring him down." I scowled, "Then I get to have a humiliating fake break-up."

Shun laughed, "It couldn't be as bad as the time that girl in third year…? What was her name?"

"Kami, uh…" I raked my memory, "Wasn't she a Kuchiki? Madori! That was awful."

I followed the pink clad man to the study where he plopped into my best chair, and I leaned against the desk, "She claimed I was a pervert."

"In front of the whole school."

"Gah! Don't remind me. I just wanted to finish what we started. She got grossed out, that's all. It was just a little blood; it wasn't even a full-blown attack."

Shun winced, "Thank the graces you don't have to put up with that anymore."

"I doubt Orihime would care. She's…" I paused, "a pure spirit."

"Pervert." Shun chuckled, "Listen, let's go get some breakfast. You want me to come down and witness this break-up? I've always enjoyed a good charade. I could work up tears over my oldest and closest friend being so callously…"

"Kami, no!" I interrupted him, "But thank you anyway, it's supposed to just happen. I don't think I could keep in character if you're standing right there, either rooting her on or putting on one of your ridiculous shows."

"Oh, come on! At least pretend that your best friend in the world would cheer for _you_." Shun struck a hand to his chest and put-on an injured face, "Ridiculous? I'm hurt."

"Oh, I'll hurt you," I smiled and punched Shun in the shoulder. "Breakfast sounds good."

Shun stood, straightening his kimono, "Good, I asked Tosh to whip up eggs benedict."

I shook my head, "Good thing I came home, then. Give me a second to get dressed." I was still wearing jeans and a white tee with a slate colored cardigan tossed on top. I stole away to my room and put on my shihakusho. It would do for me to look the part of a no nonsense boyfriend for our play later today.

Just thinking about it put me in a black mood. Shun and his eggs barely made me feel human. My appetite dried up and I just wound up pushing them around the plate while listening to my best friend talk about Nanao. Dear gods, I was leaving the woman I loved and my unborn child with a homicidal monster. An arrancar. The worst kind of hollow Soul Society is aware of. My stomach turned, and what I ate of the eggs threatened to come back. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I forced myself to exhale slowly and tried to look at the positive side. I didn't even know how long this was going to last, but we had reassurances that we could meet up once a week at Kisuke's, where there were reiatsu dampening tech already up and running. Still, I felt like Orihime was being taken from me one day at a time.

By the end of breakfast, it was time for me to head over to the fourth and take charge of one Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Until now, he should have no idea who I am, or know my connection with Orihime. It seemed he operated by scent, sight, and sound; like a predatory cat according to Unohana.

He would know soon enough. I could feel the mark of my reiatsu on Orihime. Just a casual sniff from the predator would put all the cards on the table. And I had perfect understanding that Aizen would be able to identify my signature with as much ease as Shunsui. That is why it would be imperative that Orihime and I play our parts well. I did not want the self-proclaimed god to be able to use me to get to her. Everything I did, any hurt I had to face so that she would not come to harm I would gladly bear.

As the massive courtyard for the fourth division came into view, I had gathered my mood around myself like dark armor. The last time I had felt this wrapped in my own anger and frustration was just before deciding to help Kurosaki in his bid to save Rukia-chan. The situation was eerily similar from my standpoint. Impossible odds against an implacable enemy. I stood to lose it all for principle then. This time I stood to lose it all for love. At least I have that in my favor. With a long-suffering sigh and a slapped on self-deprecating smile, I stepped into Retsu's office.

"Good morning," the lovely captain rose from behind her desk, "Do you have time for tea or maybe something to break your fast?"

She held her slim arms out, and I let her enfold me in a hug, "Thanks, Retsu, but I'm fine. Is he ready to go?"

"Jaggerjaques-san is in a patient room, waiting our convenience." She paused, "He is a hollow, Juushiro. Never forget that and make sure that the rest remember it as well."

"He's safe, though?"

Retsu shrugged, "He reminds me of a newly domesticated animal. He knows the basics, but I'm afraid the slightest provocation will have him clawing out eyes before we know it." She smiled, "But I also think Orihime is right about him. At the end of all this, if things go right for once, he'll be happy being set free on the parcel of land you found for him. Just like a cat, if I can be excused for beating a metaphor to death. I believe he'll behave to achieve his goals or I would never have agreed to release him into anyone's custody."

I followed her though a few corridors before she stopped in front of a door with her third seat standing outside it. She waved him off, and he stood aside, his face stony. I wished I could see his eyes, but the glasses hid them from view. When Unohana opened the door, I heard nothing except quiet breathing. I forced a small smile onto my face.

"Jaggerjaques-san?" I followed her into the room, closing the door behind us, "You're ready to go, I see. Thank you. This is Ukitake-taicho, and he'll be escorting you to Orihime-chan's home." Her smile never slipped, though mine certainly did.

The man who stood to meet us was almost pure eye candy. If he was shorter than I was, I would be surprised. His eyes were a bright robin's egg blue, outlined in teal. His hair was the same startling hue, and he has the body of a serious athlete. His jaw mask was a shocking double row of sharp teeth. Grimmjow had 'bad boy' written all over his arrogant half-sneer. He was the kind of male that simply made panties evaporate.

He thrust his hand at me, "Ukitake."

"Jaggerjaques." My features were stony.

I did not take his hand and his smile widened, "So you're Orihime's protector, eh?"

"Something like that," I stomped down the inclination I had to wipe that smile off his face permanently. "Time's wasting, Unohana-taicho."

"So it is." She reached to open the door, "Your gigai has been made, you'll get it later. You know your instructions. If you break even one of the rules set before you, I believe Ukitake-taicho will be happy to execute you."

He raised his brows, "You're not fuckin' kidding."

The healer's smile brightened, "Language."

He nodded, and led the way out of the room. I watched him walk to the front offices, and lowered my voice, "This is never going to work."

"The best plans always fall apart early." Unohana paused her voice pitched for his ears, though I saw Grimmjow heard every word, "Juushiro, I know he doesn't seem like it, but he is honorable in his way."

"That's what scares me," I slowed my pace, "Who will he be honorable with? Soul Society? Aizen? Himself?"

"Himself. You know what makes a hollow as much as I do, Juushiro. They selfishly could not let go of life when they died. This one has done horrific things, also for selfish reasons as we would see them. But, I could say the same for us."

I nodded. In reality, I knew that Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society had more similarities than anyone wanted to think about. Wholes and hollows were only separated by the ability to accept their situation. Many hollows became what they were simply because they could not bear to let anything come between themselves and something they loved. Right now, I felt their pain.

Nurture versus nature; a child seemingly raised in a loving home that grows up to be a killer. Is there something wrong with the home or the child? We 'wholes' choose to believe there is something wrong with both when it comes to Hueco Mundo and its denizens. It's just the way things are, and had been for millennia.

When The arrancar had stormed out, soundly kicking our asses we firmed our beliefs. Unfortunately, nothing was ever that black and white. Just as I know that there were shinigami with as much will to do things you or I might consider malevolent, there were hollows, even arrancar, that were simply doing what they thought was right. My encounter with Starrk and Lilinette was proof enough of that. Shunsui still feels remorse that he had not been able to 'save' the man from his own feelings of obligation to Aizen.

I forced those thoughts from my head and quickened my steps to catch up to them.

Retsu waited for me on the cusp of her doorway, "Come by later, Ukitake-taicho. Jaggerjaques-san, I hope it all goes according to plan." Retsu handed me a slender device with two buttons, labeled on and off. It must be the limiter. I slipped it into a hidden pocket sewn in my sleeve.

The Espada yawned, "Yeah, yeah. Are you ready, old man?"

I gestured before me, "Age before beauty. I have no illusions that you, in whole or part, are older than me by far."

That made the bored expression vanish like it had never been. I smiled, a small triumph, though meaningless. We walked in silence out to the main Senkaimon where we found a guard waiting with two hell butterflies waiting for us. The walk though the gate and into the underground training area was just as silent, for which I was thankful.

Kisuke leaned up against a boulder, a long strip of material in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other, "Good morning, you two." He tipped his hat back, "Yare, yare, you'd think we weren't all friends here."

I shook my head, "Guess I'm not feeling friendly today."

"Hng," Grimmjow turned his head and spit.

Kisuke nodded, shooting the glob of saliva a dirty look, "I know the feeling." He held out the strip of cloth, "Jaggerjaques-san, I'd like you to blindfold yourself."

"Why for shit's sake should I do that? It is useless, unless you forgot that I can get here again any time I like." He crossed his arms and made no move to take the material from the ex-captain's hand.

I smiled and took the cloth, "It won't matter. He's got a gadget -"

"Hey!"

"Oh, pardon me, a carefully calibrated device -"

"Thank you."

I smiled, "That will erase every bit of your spirit trail and any other trace you might leave that could lead you back here." I held the cloth out to the Espada, "If you want to play your part, you must blind yourself."

He narrowed his eyes and Kisuke sipped noisily at his tea. With his mouth held tight, Grimmjow grabbed the cloth from me, "Have it your way." He tied the blindfold around his head, "Lead on, old man."

I snorted and Kisuke smiled inscrutably. He pulled his hat back down, and took another pull from the mug, "The gigai has been delivered to Orihime-chan's apartment." He turned toward Grimmjow, "I've studied Akon and Kurotsuchi-taicho's Reishi and physiological scans as it pertains to how I make gigai. I believe that the…" he squinted up at the fake blue sky of the training ground and slowed a half-step, "'Model H' series will not show your mask. Everything else is up to my usual standard of greatness."

"Whatever," Grimmjow growled as he stumbled over the uneven ground.

I pulled my haori straight, "It's not like mine is it?"

"No," Urahara smiled, "We should be able to sense him from three or four kilometers away. About standard for a shinigami representative. Just enough cover to make him look human, while letting enough juice though to act as an effective lure."

"Will I be able to use my abilities?" Grimmjow's question made me look up.

"Sonido, I expect. Maybe a cero, but only at about half-strength." Kisuke stopped at the long ladder that led back up to his shop, "Jaggerjaques-san, you know we do not trust you. Do not mistake me for Aizen. He expected his subordinates would take care of the work while he made grand plans. I am not so lax. If I find you've harmed anyone who I feel should have stayed safe, I will not hesitate to kill you." Kisuke's eyes flashed, and I suppressed a shiver as I felt his intent in that instant. It was over in the space of one heartbeat to the next, but Grimmjow must have felt it as well.

"You should get an elevator installed," I nodded toward the impossibly tall ladder.

Kisuke grinned, "I worked so hard on that flying carpet concept!" He bent, making a few dusty swipes in the dirt, revealing a dingy green Persian rug. "I keep it down here; mostly so the kids won't play with it. We can ride it to the top."

After reaching street side, and snapping a wide white collar on Grimmjow, I walked back to Orihime's apartment in the most circuitous way I could and still get to where I was headed. We didn't really speak; I was stewing nervously in any case. Grimmjow walked with a few muttered curses on his part and curt instructions on mine. When we reached the sidewalk in front of her house, I stopped him with a word, and smoothed my face as well as I could.

"We're here," I started, and he reached up to relieve himself of both the blindfold and the collar. "Just give me a minute to run and get her to bring you up." I took a deep breath, "I know you've figured out just how close Orihime and I are. No matter what you think you see or hear, I love this woman with every breath in my body. Do not forget it."

The other man stared at me for a few heartbeats, "Then you shouldn't fuck things up like this."

"I'm not particularly worried."

He snorted in amusement, "Yes y'are, or you wouldn' have made such a stupid declaration."

"Just wait here," I shook my head; maybe it was stupid, but it was true. I started up the steps when I heard Orihime close her door and start down.

***Orihime***

As soon as I heard Juu leave I sat up in bed. Or rather, I slumped over his pillow, breathing in the scents of his shampoo and the deeper scent of a spring thunder shower that I associated with my lover. I thought back bitterly to the day that Hanataro and Kisuke had declared that my reiatsu was no longer stabilized enough to carry to term.

I'd told them about Grimmjow languishing in Kuroshiji's lab, and how we were…well, friends isn't the right word, but not enemies. Maybe if I had a fully grown arrancar instead of Shinji, I might level out, or maybe get better. I'd done nothing but get sick, making everyone painfully aware that I was expecting. It took Urahara just under a day to come back with an idea, not only to help me, but to lure Aizen out of hiding.

Tears pricked my eyes as I recalled in painful detail sitting though that meeting, my eyes growing wide, and my stomach promising painful retribution. Grimmjow would be delivered to my apartment in one weeks time provided he was emotionally stable to stay with me, but not just as a roommate. Oh no. Nothing could be that simple, this is Soul Society we are talking about here, and when a shinigami decides to break a law for whatever reason, they always go about it with the most insane plans possible. I swear, Seireitei itself probably gets destroyed once a week. So therefore they have to come up with a batshit level of crazy to counter the insane that no one in the living world can even hope to touch! Then they have to drag me and half the citizens of Karakura into it! Looking down and realizing I was twisting the life out of Juu's pillow, I took a few deep breaths; the stress and pregnancy were clearly getting to me.

I would get Grimmjow, and I had to pretend to give up Juushiro. They hadn't wanted him to be used against me. Then, Grimmjow was supposed to make sure I was stained with his reiatsu, which wasn't explained, but I was no longer the innocent I had been. Thinking about what that might entail, my stomach heaved again, but another deep calming breath kept the rolling at bay. While he was with me, Grimmjow would be like a beacon to Aizen, there was no way he could ignore one of his creations being so close. Hopefully this would prompt the wannabe god to try and re-ally his Espada and grab me for my abilities. I snorted to myself; I'll bet that maniac actually thinks I can raise his army again. We would be relying on Grimmjow to play the double agent, and provided the testosterone stays at an acceptable level, that would give Ichigo enough time to do this…er, technique that Urahara wouldn't tell us about. Then, we'd be 'found' and Ichigo would pull off his amazing shinigami act and my child and I would be able to stay relatively safe. _Relatively_. I stifled a sob. Because everything always goes according to plan.

As I lay in bed, I was clutching the pillow Juu had used as I cried; I realized that maybe, just by being civil to Grimmjow, the rest of the plan would come together naturally. I could not lie to myself, let Grimmjow think he was more than he was. It was now or never, and how could I ever live with myself if I lied to people who I would have to trust, not only with my life, but with the life growing within me.

When I sensed their reiatsu, I startled right out of the reverie. By some miracle, I felt renewed, buoyed with new spirit, and I knew my brother would have been proud of me for doing what was right. Hurriedly, I located my house slippers and checked to make sure I wasn't too outlandish looking before heading down to meet the men.

Juushiro looked like he had swallowed a grapefruit whole. I lifted my eyes, seeing Grimmjow stonily staring at the sky. Oh great, just what I needed on top of everything else…two weirded out males. At least it would make my idea easier to implement if I could catch them off balance. It was more than obvious neither one of them liked the plan Urahara had come up with. I knew I needed more. I needed Juushiro to never lose faith in me. I needed to have someone I could count on who had a hollow signature and no reason to despise me. I needed them both, now more than ever.

I gave Juushiro a smile, "I can't do it."

"Can't?" He shook his head before shooting a look at the Espada. He lowered his voice, "I appreciate it, but…"

I silenced him, pressing my fingers against his mouth, feeling him breathe in and out as he almost visibly calmed. "Not just for you, Juu. Him, too. What I would be doing, it would hurt us all. In the end…" I trailed off before transferring my line of sight, "Grimmjow would be just as wounded as we would be. It's not fair of us to expect him to be good if we lie and play with his emotions."

Juu nodded, and suddenly, his arms were around me, and he was shaking in what I expected was pent-up emotion. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and hugged him back.

"I love you." It was all he said, and that was all I really needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Hey from Texas! So I moved, and am living in a guest room, where I have my whole set up on a rickety desk I wouldn't ask my kid to live with. I usually write at night, but with my grumpy hubby sleeping over my shoulder, and pelting me with rolled up socks… Enough about me. Thanks to my sweet beta, Sovereign, who makes me work harder! Great plans, no? Sorry, a master manipulator I am not. Next chapter - a time skip! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

_Life's too short to even care at all  
><em>_I'm coming up now coming up now out of the blue  
><em>_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart  
><em>_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh - Cough Syrup by Young the Giant_

*A Month Later*

*Aizen*

I have spent the days since I felt my Sexta come to the material world pondering just what he was doing here. Since I am a God, it's not often I find myself perplexed, and I find it grating on my nerves. Gnashing my teeth slightly I went over again the current source of my irritation.

I had gone to my darling Orihime-chan's apartment to check up on her wonderful pregnancy and received the exact location of Grimmjow in one stop. That in itself was surprising enough to make me nearly drop my disguise for a few moments before regaining my composure enough to get back to my apartment. That was displeasing as a God should never be shocked. Especially not enough to nearly destroy all his carefully laid plans.

Grimmjow and Orihime. Could it have been Grimmjow's reiatsu I had felt when I saw the human girl and first learned of her impending motherhood? I would have to admit to wonderment. Although I suppose, reflecting on her attachment to Kurosaki, Grimmjow would not be that bad of a substitute for the girl. I smiled. Maybe she had a little more kink in her than I thought.

My lip twitched in amusement. The real rub was Grimmjow himself. I knew that he didn't revere me on the level of either Ulquiorra or Starrk. He feared me, but did not care for me at all. To him, a perfect life would be if he were allowed to go on his merry way fucking or destroying anything he considers a threat, with me a smoking ruin somewhere far behind him.

If loyalty were an actual issue, I would have a long hard road ahead of myself. Last time I had spent more than 100 years looking for officers to fill out the ranks in my army. This time, I had a pre-demoralized Gotei 13. I did not need the resources I had gathered last time. Soon I will reach my highest levels, then I will lay waste to Karakura, and gather my 100,000 souls. Once the key is forged, the sovereign of the whole of the soul kingdom would hand his throne over and be glad if I did not kill him and be done with it. I would kill him and the rest of the royals of course…we can't have any "heroes" trying to return them to power. Then again, that would alleviate some of the boredom I am bound to feel once I am infallible and undefeatable. I suppose I can decide on that later.

But for now, I needed an in, someone who inspired loyalty in others. Grimmjow wasn't the friendliest, indeed, he was arrogant and wasteful, but he was reasonably intelligent and strong enough to gain rank and a group of fraccion that had idolized the ground he tread on. It was enough to start with. I just had to find him and 'convince' him that turning on me would be a very bad mistake. Hollows respect power and I have that in spades.

The first thing I realized after increasing my surveillance of Orihime-chan was that Grimmjow was probably not the father. I had a vague feeling of approval from hoping that she must have managed to get the Kurosaki boy to consummate their relationship. But that too, felt like a dead end after seeing that the boy, although present in body, was not currently 'at home' spiritually. They must have given him some kind of gikongan. How irritating.

That left me with some questions. Who was the father? Humans and Shinigami were practically crawling all over the place. Some in gigai, some not doing much to hide what they were. I had even seen the sickly Ukitake visiting her. No real help there. The second most pressing concern was Kurosaki himself. Where was he and what was he doing there? I would need to get together with Orihime-chan soon. If anyone else would have the answers to my questions not to mention potentially valuable genetic material, I was at a loss as to their identity.

I smiled, and rubbed my fingertips together. It looked like I had some arrangements to make for a couple of houseguests. I laughed to myself. _Lucky them._

*Orihime* (almost 2 months pregnant)

I sweated though the final hour of class. I genuinely hoped that I would start feeling better before too long. These last few weeks had me feeling as if I had the worst case of the flu. I was throwing up, sweating, tired, nauseous, and hungry but unable to eat. Not only that, but since Grimmjow had moved in, he'd gone about making me 'tougher'.

It had seemed like a good idea when he proposed that I might want to learn how to fend off people who wanted to harm me. I had even accepted that I should learn how to control and direct my reiatsu to help detect threats from the other realms. Now, I was looking forward to being tossed on the floor when I failed to find him yet again. That irritating hollow could hide behind a sheer curtain, or so he made it seem.

When the school bell rung, I gathered up my bag and sweater while my friends joked back and forth. Uuryu offered his arm, and I gratefully took it. He had changed since his failed confession. He wasn't as nervous or oddly aloof as he'd been just a few short weeks ago. It was a nice feeling just to be his friend.

Tatsuki met us at the head of the stairs, "I have karate practice at four, so I can't stick around tonight."

Uuryu pushed the handles of his bag back, "Will you be alright?" His serious gaze warmed me, and I nodded. He sighed, "Where's Kon?"

"Ichigo-kun," I giggled and flicked the fingers of my free hand toward the lion wearing the boy suit, "is still trying to charm Ryo-san."

Tatsuki groaned, and the chatter started back up as I was helped down the stairs. I had always been a bit of a klutz, but since I got pregnant, it seemed I couldn't walk a level line without stumbling. We made our way out of school and walked back to my apartment. Kurosaki-san had offered to give me a ride to and from school, but honestly, I liked being with my friends and the exercise usually helped me feel a little better.

As the group of us walked to the house, my friends peeled off one by one until I was left with just Tatsuki holding my hand. I was so happy my best friend would stand by my side in all this mess. I knew I could have no better friend in the world, and Tatsuki's family had long ago declared that I was part of theirs. I felt loved and needed when I was with her, and my cares seemed to weigh less heavily when she was around.

"Thank you, Tatsuki." I blushed, "For everything."

She blew a sigh between compressed lips, "As if I would let those dead guys get all the glory." She paused, eyeing me up and down, "You look the same as ever, except for being pale and…" she chucked quietly, "sweaty."

"Yamada-san says maybe as early as the third month for a noticeable bump, but by the fourth month, I'll probably need maternity clothes."

"I read that book Ishida gave us. Did you give it to Ukitake-san?"

"You're going to have to meet with him someday. He's going to be with me for a very long time if I have anything to say about it, and your little niece or nephew will be so sad if Auntie Tatsuki doesn't like daddy."

She nodded, "I just feel like he's taken you away from us. He's not human."

"He is the man I love, Tatsuki-chan." I hugged her, "I love you and all my friends. He'll never take me from you."

"I know, I will." she mumbled into my shirt before pulling away, and guiding me up the stairs to the door, "So did you?"

I fit the key to the lock, "Not yet, he's been busy, but I'm supposed to see him tomorrow at the Shoten."

Tossing her head back she laughed, "It's like a bad shojo manga, all this sneaking around and stuff." She pushed the door open, raising her voice, "She's throwing up today! You better be nice!" She turned back, "And you be careful too. You're too comfortable with one of _them_."

I nodded, she certainly meant well. "I will. Have a good time at practice, and I'll see you Monday, okay?"

My friend walked down the stairs and waved jauntily from the bottom, "Okay!"

I felt her reiatsu swirl around me once more before she departed. I had heard the tale from Ichigo about how strongly Tatsuki could feel me. I have a hard time identifying anyone by reiatsu alone. That is partially what Grimmjow was trying to fix. His gigai let out a significant amount of reiatsu, and although I could feel it in the house, and I knew it was he and not Shinji, for example, I didn't know where he was. I closed my eyes and backed against the door to focus.

I could do this! I've found my friends by the feeling of their spirit pressure before. I've even used my own reiatsu to locate and 'talk' to Jyuu. The pep talk concluded, I reeled in my reiatsu. I concentrated on Grimmjow. 'Feel me,' he'd said when we first started training, 'Understand what you're looking for.'

At first, I thought it was a lousy pick-up line, and then I started trying to do things like that. Uuryu felt like something cool and dependable. In my mind popped the image of an anchor, and it summed up my feelings for him so perfectly. Later, I tried Ichigo, before I really thought about it, and got a snoot full of energy. Wild and excited, I sneezed and stared at the back of his head. That was NOT Ichigo. Then I nearly laughed in the middle of class, it was Kon that tingled my senses like an electric spark.

So, with my senses reeled in, I prepared to find Grimmjow. I pictured him in my mind, untamed, reckless and oddly _superior_ overlaid with a sense of resignation. I asked him about the two seemingly unequal feelings, and he said his self-image changed after becoming Espada. I thought that sense of duality, opposing natures as it were, would be present in any changed Espada. He would not answer, just told me to concentrate not think.

I then tried to let my inner being find him, but it slipped away like so much smoke. I slumped, this was the second time I couldn't make my reiatsu do as I wanted. "Its no good," I called, straightening up and moving into the room, "Can you just come out? I'm tired."

"Find me the old-fashioned way!" Grimmjow's deep voice raised the small hairs on my neck.

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes, "You're in my room! Get out of there!"

I heard a rustle followed by a thump, as he appeared in the hallway, "I was in yer bathroom. What's wrong with you, girlie?"

I shook my head and dropped into my recliner, "I don't know. For the last couple of days…" I trailed off. Even after living with him for a month, I didn't completely trust him. "I just haven't been feeling good today."

His eyes narrowed. It was odd, Kisuke-san had assured me that he wasn't operating at one hundred percent, but if this was just forty-five or so, I did NOT want to know his accuracy rate at picking out lies and moods would have been unrestrained. He spared calling me out this time, instead turning on the television, and making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Tired?" He smiled, it was wolfish, and he will never pretend to be what he wasn't. He patted the cushion next to him; it had become something of a ritual, this cat and mouse game.

"Yeah," I didn't even try to fight his pull. I needed his strength to keep me going, and since I was gone all day and we slept apart at night, this was the most expedient, and if I were honest - most relaxing - way to get the energy. I pushed out of the chair and curled up next to his legs on the couch. In no time, I was asleep.

I felt more than heard Grimmjow talking. That woke me to a half-state of sleep, that drowsy, watery feeling before you are able to wake all the way up. When I heard and then felt Jyuu come in, I tried to emulate sleep like I never had before.

"Ukitake, aren't you supposed to come tomorrow night?" Grimmjow's voice was low and even, though I knew him well enough to hear that small barb in the tone. I had one leg in a death grip; my pillow for the nap I always take until dinnertime rolls around and hunger wakes me up. More than anything, I hoped my Jyuu would not over react.

I was rewarded, "Grimmjow. How's she doing?"

"She's better," Grimmjow replied, "she came home tired and sick today. She's keeping secrets."

Jyuu must have smiled since I felt Grimmjow tighten, "She'll do that." Then his voice rose, "Like now? Come on, sleepy head," he leaned over and I opened an eye to find him at my level, "you can't fool me."

I giggled, "Maybe not, but I totally am not keeping any secrets, I swear."

Grimmjow straightened, "Oh? How about your recent inability to use your reiatsu?"

Jyuu cocked his head a little, "What about her abilities are you testing?"

"She and I have been playing hide and seek everyday. Except she has to find me with her reiatsu. Lately, it's been a little more miss than hit, and she won't talk about it."

Jyuu frowned, "Are you having trouble?"

"I don't know what's going on." I shrugged, "I was going to talk to Urahara-san about it tomorrow. But, I honestly think it's just another symptom of this crazy pregnancy."

Grimmjow grunted and Jyuu gave a small shrug back, "Ok, just remember, Grimmjow is your protector right now. If you ever feel anything is off about yourself or even someone else, tell him. Please, for me?" His fingertips stoked my cheek, "I trust him with you, Orihime. Let him help take care of you."

I leaned into his hand and nodded, "I've just been so sick. Yamada-san says it's normal, so I'm trying to act like its normal so I don't freak out."

"Why are ya here anyway," Grimmjow looked like he was pouting.

Jyuu stood, and I followed him up, "I wanted to see Orihime for a little while tonight. I was just informed that I had some duties that couldn't wait."

"I could make dinner, if you want." I smiled at both of them, "Yourichi-san gave me a great recipe for that salmon she had delivered yesterday."

"Sit," Jyuu ordered, his smile grown crooked. "Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow scowled, "Now ya want me to help make dinner? Fuck that!" He stood, pulling his body-hugging tee with one hand while the other hitched up his jeans.

Jyuu nodded, "No need, I know my way around the kitchen," he gave me a brighter smile before turning toward the other man, "Stay for dinner, you live here too."

Grimmjow's brows furled in what I guessed was confusion, so I stepped in to reassure him, "You do you know, and I won't have you wandering around because you felt unwelcome here." I paused, "You feel welcome? I hope."

"Yeah, yeah, just leave some for me. I need to run out and get some beer anyway." He pulled his hands through his hair, settling the stands into its customary style before grabbing up his jacket and locking the door behind him.

Juushiro held his hand out for me, "Keep me company while I cook?"

*Grimmjow*

I stood at street level and looked out at the neighborhood. I had gone out every night since I had come, telling myself that I was getting some respite from that crazy girl I lived with. I shook my head, not believing what I was saying. Maybe I never believed it. Behind me, I could feel her reiatsu, pulsing with life, both her own and that of the cub and for the first time I felt afraid. Truly afraid.

Aizen would certainly know that Orihime and I were never lovers. The life within her was not mine, I could feel that and whatever I knew, Aizen knew more. The bastard always knew more. I hadn't spent enough time with that Juushiro to know if the cub was his, but I didn't buy that it was Ulquiorra's either. I walked away from the apartment and my growing unease.

"Jaggerjaques-kun." The voice was velvet over pointed steel, and muscle memory knelt my knee while dread stiffened my neck.

"Aizen-sama," only a killing blow could have stopped those words from rising to my lips. I was destined to be a fool! I scowled at my own weakness.

Aizen's shoes appeared before me, "Rise." I took in his every detail; he was dressed as if he was from this world, but not like me. He was wearing a well-fitted suit over a crisp white shirt with a couple of buttons left undone. Like always, his hair was combed back, with just the one unruly lock left to curl on his patrician forehead. "I am surprised to see you here, Jaggerjaques-kun."

"I've claimed her," my teeth clenched tight, "Aizen-sama."

His smile was wide and mocking, "Did you now? How many before you, I wonder?" He dry washed his fingers and cast a look over my shoulder at the apartment, "I examined her myself, and she did not seem to bear any marks of your…" he sneered, "love."

Was he talking of my reiatsu or something else? I struggled to keep my emotions level, "I've been imprisoned. I was released when they found it was my child."

One manicured brow rose, "Your babe. Does not everything you presume to own come from me?"

I could not stop a low grumbling growl from escaping, "Of course, Aizen-sama. I…mis-spoke."

He waved his hand as if it did not matter that he had forced me to give my cub to him. His small smile stilled as he looked down on me. "They would not have let you go, no matter who is the father of the whelp. You are part of a plan to lead me to my doom. Do you know the plan?"

"Some." I clenched my teeth hard before finishing, "I was allowed to stay with the girl in this gigai in the hope that you'd find me, and I'd lead them to you." I spit to the right of his shadow, "That's all." I was reeling inside, he knew. Of course he knew.

Aizen nodded, "It's simple and makes use of something they have no use for. How very Soul Society." A low chuckle laced with his heavy reiatsu washed around me, "Well, let us oblige them, shall we? I will allow my reiatsu to spike in a few days. Even in that enfeebled gigai, you will feel it. The shinigami who are waiting oh-so-patiently for you to play your part will feel it." He cupped the back of my head hard, his nails digging into my scalp, and he held me so that our noses were almost touching, "You will pack whatever the girl needs, and be ready to leave. It is time for you to come home, I have work for you. I assume you are happy to kill in my name once again. I can't imagine they let you out very often." He released me, and I gave a sharp nod, the acid in my stomach was burning, and I had to stop every impulse I had to die tearing him apart where he stood. "Very well," he purred, "don't hurt sweet Orihime-chan; I have a whim to see our baby."

I looked down at my shoes, and refused to acknowledge the lump in my throat or the foreign feeling of shame that fluttered in my chest. I am a hollow. I am an Espada. I am the Sexta. I am a coward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** First, as ever, thanks go to Sovereign, the best collaborator I could have hoped for. I'm not dead, just awfully burned out. Thank you all for sticking with me! You never know what sweet message from you will ignite a fire under my butt. So, review! It's easier than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

_Yeah, some days it's a bitch, it's a bummer  
><em>_We need a rock and roll show in the summer  
><em>_To let the music take us away  
><em>_Take our minds to a better place - Reality by Kenny Chesney_

**Ichigo**

I feel like I have not been in my interior world for ages. When I arrived, it was so unlike the other times I had gone to confront 'myself'. I choked on the salty tang of seawater. When Zengetsu called out to me, I felt safer than I had for a long time. I'd seen the distorted reflection of myself in my friend's eyes after the battle with Ulqiorria. I never want to see my friends stare at me and shake in a sick combination of fear and relief. Since it was Zangetsu… Zengetsu wouldn't turn me into a monster.

"Calm down." His voice rand true in my ears, though the water surrounding us should have twisted it. I plummeted toward the voice. "This is painful to watch." His voice was almost scathing, not the old man's whisky stained timbre I was acquainted with, but I knew it was him, "You should be able to breathe, you know."

Since he'd never lied to me, I opened my mouth, and my hands fluttered in front of my face as I took a tentative breath. The water translated to salt laden ocean breezes on my tongue, but I was breathing.

"How's that?" I stared at him. He isn't as tall as Zangetsu either, though the ratty cloak looked authentic.

"Who are you," I asked. Surprises in my own mind have somewhat lost their novelty, in the past few years, "Only that old man Zangetsu should be here."

"That's quite the mouth you've used on the person who taught you how to breathe."

With lightning speed, a katana whipped through the air, I started back, what was the sword he was holding? Was it…? "Tensa Zangetsu?!"

The hood of the cloak fell back, revealing a young man's face, "It's no surprise that you didn't recognize this form." Instead of Zangetsu's wildly curled hair, his was short, though somewhat less tame. His plum colored eyes bored into me without the seeming protection of the older man's sunglasses. "After all, This is the first time you've come here in Bankai."

He dove at me, his face still as stone as he met my blade. I blocked, barely holding my place, "Zangetsu!"

"No." His bruise colored eyes narrowed, "I am Tensa Zangetsu." His voice was as solid and smooth as planed rock.

I zipped back, my feet moving almost on their own accord away from this man. He was both like and unlike Zangetsu, it was confusing, "W-wait a minute old ma.." My tongue stilled on my nickname, "I guess he's not exactly an old man now," I rued to myself. I forced my back straight, "Wait a minute, Zangetsu! I didn't come here to fight this time. There's something I want to ask you."

His tensa zangetsu dropped a hand's-breadth, "Ask?" His voice nearly sounded amused, "About the 'Final Getsuga Tenshou'?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock, "Yeah. What, you could hear us talking outside?" I felt a squish in my stomach. I wanted my first time to be without an audience! I shook the stray thought off; it wasn't of any concern _right now_. Instantly, I was glad that I did. Tensa-Zangetsu rushed me, and I could feel the power pouring off him in waves.

When it hit, I could feel the reverberation in my shoulders, like nothing I'd felt since my earliest training sessions. "What are you doing," I shouted as he slid to a stop several feet to the rear of where I had been standing. If I had not kept my guard I could have been turned into a messy spot in that null space Hat and Clogs had created.

"I can't," he quarter turned toward me, the sneer in his voice even more evident, "teach you such a thing."

I snorted, the wet atmosphere bubbling wildly around my head, "Oh, really? I can't go on without learning it though." I held my katana at the wakigamae position, "In order to protect Karakura, it's a necessity!"

"So what," he ground the question out. And just as suddenly he was in my face again, his hand restraining my sword arm, "Why should I care what happens to what you want to protect?"

Dismay must have filled my features, "Wha-?"

He leapt up and away, "Don't misunderstand, Ichigo. What you want to protect and what I want to protect are two completely different things!" I jumped to meet him, and our swords slammed together in three lighting fast attacks. All I could feel was fury. Zangetsu had always been tight lipped, but he'd always wanted me to get better, to learn how to use him in the best way I could. To say I felt just about ready to rip this pretender's face off would be an understatement.

I screamed my frustration at him, "What do you mean!?"

He had the gall to look vaguely confused, "About what?"

"What you just said," I shot back, struggling to keep rational, "'Why should I care about what _you_ want to protect?' What do you mean when you say something like that? I…" I felt my heart squeeze, he was _me_, wasn't he? "I thought you would lend out your strength for my sake. Is that my misunderstanding? Up until now…" I clutched Tensa Zangetsu tighter. "Just what were you thinking when you lent me your power?" He stood, his mouth going hard at my words. "Answer me, Zangetsu!"

"I meant just what I said!" His words exploded out of him, "Look at this world!" He gestured with his free hand, the water eddying around him. "This is your world, once littered with hope-filled structures that pierced the sky!" His face looked haggard, "It's now been degraded to a copy of that tiny town you grew up in! Although the constant rain has stopped, in return everything sunk into the sea!"

I almost fell over from the weight of his conviction, and his words filled me with the sting of shame. His eyes cut me to the bone, "It's all because you, Ichigo, despaired and ceased to walk forward." He stood closer than was comfortable. I felt like I should back away, apologize, and maybe even run. With all the suddenness of a striking snake he buried his hand in my chest.

"Gah!" I jerked back too late.

"Ichigo," his speech was weary and tinged with extreme sadness, "I won't let you remain this way. Right here and now, I'm going to pull out the source of your despair."

Instead of the anxiety I should have felt, instead I was filled with…relief.

"How much longer, Isshin?" Kisuke fanned himself unnecessarily.

Isshin tenderly wiped a smear of blood from his son's lips, "An hour, a week, maybe another month - or never. It's all up to Ichigo now." He lowered his voice and stroked Ichigo's hair lightly, "It's all up to you, son."

_So let's take a chance and live this fantasy'Cause everybody needs to break free from reality… _

***Orihime***

Grimmjow slammed the door when he returned, and I glanced at the time, "Are you okay?"

The blue haired man flopped into the recliner, rubbing his forehead. When he looked up at me, his eyes were weary. "Is Ukitake gone?"

"He had business, like he said," I cocked my head, "But what about you, you were gone for almost three hours."

"Is that all?" He pulled his hand down from his brow and I noticed a slight tremor, "I saw Aizen. Made contact, and it's worse than I thought."

Worse than he thought? "What does he want?"

"You. You and that fucking cub of yours. Not tonight, but you better tell Urahara to be ready." My hand flew to my chest as I took a breath. He caught my eyes, "But the plan, for now, is still holding. Shit, it looks like you swallowed a fish."

"So…" I frowned at him, "You don't think I should be worried or what?"

"Fuck, yeah, be worried, babe. He wants your baby. But, he will be keeping me, too, and I'll protect you the best that I can. Okay? Go to bed." He closed his eyes, the conversation at an end for him. I stood, my face softening seeing him worried but being brave. I wouldn't have said it was possible a month ago. He'd grown so much in the last two months. Dare I even think it? I smiled when a bright blue eye opened to scowl at me.

"You're faking." I laughed as he chuffed at me. "You're just a big teddy bear." I skipped away when his hand lashed out to swipe at me, and giggled at his mock angry face. "After Urahara-san tomorrow, I'm going to Soul Society until Sunday. You're welcome to go to the Shoten for the weekend and keep out of sight."

"Great. Good thing I bought booze." He grinned wide, and I knew he was looking forward to sparring with Yourichi again. It had been an epic argument, after everything Urahara-san had done to keep the location of the senkai gate a secret. But in the end, I convinced them that Grimmjow was miserable without company. The kids kept him busy, and Yourichi had proven to be a sparring partner that could stand up to his punishing physical level. I snickered as I imagined Tessai having to deal with the constant 'cat fights'.

I also didn't have to depend on my friends so much to walk me to the Shoten. Tatsuki would have been happy to keep rearranging her schedule. But with fall already well on it's way out and winter, plus the city and national karate tournaments coming on, it took a lot of worry off her shoulders. Uuryu would have as well, but his father was being unreasonable with his time for the last few months. He said he was just training, but I could see the strain in his eyes that said more than words. I walked out of the living room, my mind already turned toward the trip to Soul Society and bed.

When morning came around, I awoke to the chiming of my alarm clock. Although I was still feeling like I hadn't slept enough, I eagerly got out of bed and wrapped myself into my fluffy blue robe. It had been Sora's and I found I loved to wear it, especially since I had a reason to. The days of walking around in my underwear are past, it seems. I smile caught my lips, at least until Aizen was finally vanquished.

The unmistakable smell of bacon crisping woke me the rest of the way. It was my craving, and I had to have at least a few slices everyday. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. Grimmjow could not cook. The extent of his kitchen knowledge extended to opening the fridge, and raiding. He was not even very good at that. I tip toed to the kitchen.

When I saw Grimmjow slumped in a dining chair, and not actively saving me from intruders, I relaxed a tiny bit. He looked up and gestured at the stovetop where there was the lush backside of…"Ran?"

She turned, the hot pink silicon coated tongs startling in her hands, "Orihime!"

We ran toward each other, and the other woman gave me a fierce boob hug. It was the best feeling in the world. I felt an overwhelming feeling of comfort and love pouring off the woman. "I missed you, Ran!"

"Mmm, I missed you, too." She released me, "Grimmy here wouldn't let me wake you up."

Grimmjow snorted. He was still slumped, his head resting in the crook of his arm as he watched us, "She needs sleep. I need breakfast…and maybe to see you two hug again. Possibly kiss each other if you're into that."

Pouting, Ran poked him with the tongs and returned to the stove, pulling the smoky strips from the pan. She pulled a whisk out of a huge bowl I usually use to toss salad in, and started pouring batter into the bacon grease. Oh kami above, pancakes in bacon grease? My head was swimming in happy feelings as I plopped into a chair.

Grimmjow smiled, "Can I keep her? I promise, she won't be any trouble." He leered at my friend, and I swatted him.

At this, Rangiku turned back toward us, so obviously adjusting her breasts in a glistening brocade top that left just enough to the imagination to be dangerous. Her long legs were covered in olive green patterned jeans. "Boy," she said, adjusting the waistband of her jeans, "You don't know trouble like I do." With a smirk, she flipped a cake out of the pan and laid another coat of batter in.

I giggled at Grimmjow's obvious slack jawed disbelief. Ran laughed, and continued breakfast. Today was shaping up to be the best day I had in quite awhile. We settled down, and Ran started to pass out pancakes. Grimmjow first, while I noshed a bacon strip to wait.

"Why are you here?" I asked. "If you waited a few hours, I would be in Soul Society. For the whole weekend."

Ran plopped down with a satisfied grunt, "I have reports to make to the captain. After you guys leave, I'll go find him, and then slip off for a little shopping spree."

"I couldn't figure out who he is." I giggled, "I keep looking for white hair and teal eyes, but, no luck. Those new gigai really must be something."

Grimmjow cut the whole stack in half, pouring generous amounts of honey on the pile before shoveling the right side into his maw. Ran stared, but I've gotten used to Grimmjow's table manners, or lake thereof. He chewed quietly, and swallowed, "There's an odd lingering scent, but I couldn't place it." He looked disgruntled, "Now that I think of it, it smells like ice. That must be him." We both stared as he stuffed the other half of breakfast in. He looked between us both before swallowing again. "What?"

"Whatever you do, do not go trying to figure out whom it's coming from," Ran said, her face was rock hard and her voice was smooth as silk.

"Che." Grimmjow snorted, picking up his drink and slamming the milk down in a few long drinks, "I know how to play dumb. Besides, it's always lingering in the house…is he disguised as a lamp or something? Wait, do you think he would be smart enough to disguise himself as Hime's personal seat cushion?"

I blanched, and Ran snorted back before she started eating. Soon, she and I were eating while Grimmjow used the shower. When I stood to rinse and put away my dishes she took them, and filled the dishwasher with our utensils.

"He's not bad looking."

I blinked at the other woman, "Huh? Oh, no, Ran, you cannot be serious."

"Just thinking," Ran said, "I haven't had a good, hard…"

I interrupted, "I'm sure he'd love it, but, maybe you should pick someone a little safer? Perhaps someone who wouldn't put you in the Fourth for a few days afterward?"

"There's a few back in the Gotei that would work, but don't you wonder?" Ran glanced toward the area where the sound of water had turned off, "Safe can be so boring sometimes."

"No." I pulled my robe closer, "I might have to get that close to him, and I am terrified."

Ran raised her brows, but looked otherwise unmoved. "I'm sorry, Orihime, I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that since you mentioned it when all this drama started…"

I shook my head, "I haven't made peace with it, but I should try. My life might depend on it. You should tell Toshiro that Grimmjow has found Aizen." I sniffled, my good mood evaporated just like that.

Rangiku stepped to me, and I was enveloped in a tight hug. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey! Okay, let's change the subject, hmm? I bet you're not supposed to be acting like you know the big bad is at your doorstep?" I shook my head. "Okay. Okay, what are you wearing to see Juushiro? He asked me to pass along that he has a surprise planned for you,"

She released me and I sniffed, "What kind of surprise?"

**Juushiro**

I sat in my seat in the council chambers and listened to the 45 other voices in there wear themselves out. Whenever this happened, I longed for the old days. When all the captains would stand in their neat lines and list off our thoughts and then one head would make a decision. Maybe that had left something to be desired, but it was a lot _faster_.

One by one, others began to acquiesce or simply shut their mouths. The law we were arguing over had been decided twenty minutes ago by my reckoning. It was time to go; didn't these men have lovers, children, or something better to do? It only took a half-day, but that was all the time I had left before Orihime got here.

I felt the excitement leap up into my stomach, and smiled out at nothing. Today was the day. I am going to take her to meet my mother, and show her the elaborate robes she'd been married in. Then, if everything went well, I would propose. Orihime was already carrying my child, and I loved her dearly. It was time.

With those thoughts swirling around my head, I stood, eliciting the same movement in half the assembly. I shook hands with the men around me and headed out. In that crisp autumn air, I nearly ran to the main senkai gate.

Two burly members of the gate team stood at the ready in front of the gate. A small contingent of Hell Butterflies flitted around the tall posts. I stole a glance at the sun, checking the approximate time, and then hurried closer to the imposing white rectangle standing sentinel in the main square.

It seemed my internal clock was right on time. Within minutes of my attendance, the gate flashed white, signaling that someone had activated it. The white revealed a pair of handsome shoji doors that were sliding open on ever silent treads. I saw Orihime first.

She was animatedly talking to Rangiku, their flame colored hair, and… other remarkable features making them look like long lost sisters. When Ran pointed, Orihime's head tilted in my direction a split second before she laughed with a sound of pure joy that made the days without her slip away. I opened my arms, and my beautiful wife to be barreled into me.

I held her there, so tight to my chest, just reacquainting myself with her feel. She nudged me with her forehead, and tilted her kissable lips into an invitation I gladly accepted. In front of the Seireitei and everything I believe in, I kissed Orihime with a passion. Her mouth was sweet and hot when I entered her. We tasted each other, our tongues imitating acts we would perfect again and again.

I pulled free, and Orihime burried herself in my haori, her fingers clutched in the cloth at my back, "I missed you so much!"

"You have no idea. My friends positively hate me when you're not here to make me right."

She giggled at that, "Juu, you're making that up."

I leaned back, "What? No, I'm serious!" I laughed, she felt so fantastic in my embrace, "How are you feeling?"

"Great."

An evasion if I've ever heard one. I traced my fingers over the delicate curve of her face, "How does Urahara say you're feeling?"

She shook her head, "I hope it was the excitement of Aizen's return and your sneak visit that's got my hormone levels all out of whack. He agrees with me, so try not to worry, okay?"

"All right." I gave her another hug, "Are you up to a surprise?" She looked up, excitement shining in her eyes, "I'd really like to take you to meet my mother."

Her excitement seemed to dim, "Your mother? I…I.."

"What's wrong? She's perfectly polite, even if she hates you, I doubt you will even know. Not that she would, of course, since you're so lovable."

"I think I'm nervous. I don't remember my mother." Her brows drew down in thought, "What if she did hate me? I couldn't bear it, Juu."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but really, honey, do you know anyone at all who even dislikes you?"

She actually seemed to think about it. She folded arms over her breasts and stared off into space for a few minutes. "I don't know." She smiled at me, "No, I can't, but I've always wanted a mom, what if I freak her out?"

I started walking, folding her hand into mine as I led her toward the north gate. "It must have been terribly difficult not having your mother around."

"I loved my brother very much, and he always told me that my parents were not the best people. But, yes, at times I wish I had a woman to talk to." She sighed wistfully, "Although Tatsuki's mom was always there for me." One shoulder shrugged, "It wasn't so bad, I've always been loved by someone."

I smiled, "Then there you have it. Believe me, my mother, Nagisa, will love you."

"What a lovely name, was she born near the sea? Is there a sea shore in the Soul Society?"

I laughed, "No and no, there's no sea here. The story goes that my grandmother, newly pregnant, met a young man who had just come to the Soul Society. As it sometimes happens, he had many memories of his past life. He told her that her eyes were the same color as the sea where he was born. She stayed with him for a time, and they became great friends. If I remember, I will show you the poem he wrote for her. When grandmother found she was pregnant, she bid the young man goodbye, and went back home. When my mother was born, her eyes were the same green color. So, she was named after an unknown sea shore."

Orihime stopped dead, "Oh, my god, is your mother…?"

I shook my head, "No, she isn't the love child of the young man's. Or, so my grandmother claims." I laughed at the stunned look on her face. "Come on, my Hime, are you well enough for some shunpo, or shall I hire a carriage?"

"Being wrapped tight in your arms sounds just about right, Juu," Orihime smiled and stepped even closer, molding her ample curves to my body. Oh, yes, being wrapped in her arms does sound just about right. Instead of entertaining those thoughts, I simply lifted her into my arms and took off toward the first district.

The home my mother kept in the first district was fairly unassuming. We weren't high nobility, and after the fall of the Shiba clan from glory, we were even less powerful. The house stood tall on a river stone foundation. I could see the maples in the back swaying gently in the breeze.

I set Orihime back on her feet, and she gazed up at the house, "Your mother lives here? Why doesn't she live in Ugendo?"

"She says it is full of bad memories." I kissed her on the temple, "She used to, but after the death of my father, she couldn't stand being there. I was in the academy, so I still love Ugendo, since it reminds me of them, and happy times as a child." I slipped her hand into mine once again, and we walked to the double doors. We hadn't even reached the columned porch before my mother herself threw the doors open and rushed me.

"Ohhh, Juushiro! Welcome back! And this must be Orihime! You're just as beautiful as he said, my dear." She put her hands on Orihime's shoulders, holding her out to look at, "Oh, gracious, now, he didn't tell me _that_!"

Orihime bobbed a quick bow before mother could stop her, "I am Inoue Orihime," she managed to choke out from behind my mother's embrace.

"Come in, come in." She released Orihime, and pressed her into the house, "Please call me Nagisa, Orihime-chan. She's just beautiful, Shiro, honey." The older woman laughed, and Orihime smiled brightly.

"Shiro? Nagisa-san?"

She escorted Orihime to a settee, and one of the servants brought tea, "Had I known that my baby was going to turn white as snow before his 100th birthday, I'm sure I would have just named him Shiro. It's my favorite color, after all. When he was born," My mother smiled at me, and I tried to hide my blush. By the graces, she was going to go get baby pictures next! "his skin was like snow, so white and pure, not like the other babies I had seen. I told his father that I'd like to name him Shiro, but he insisted on the more proper sounding name."

We spent an enjoyable and somewhat embarrassing afternoon with mother. Orihime was glowing and laughing, the woman thick as thieves after just a few minutes of each other's company. I knew they would be, since the two women I love most are so similar. "I would really like to show her the rest of the house, mom," I interrupted another story about my youth, "Orihime loves antiquities, is the kimono displayed?"

"Does she, now?" The wolfish smile that suddenly appeared let me know my mother knew perfectly well what I was up to. "Of course, it's in the vault. The combination is the same, my dear." She derived a sly smirk to Orihime, "Please ask him about his trees, sweetheart."

"Oh, Oka-san, not everyone is perfect!" Both of them erupted into giggles as I slapped my hand to my forehead.

I shook my head, "Come on, honey, let me show you the rest of the place. Give mother some time to think of more blatant lies about my teenage years."

"You two have fun." She snagged Orihime's hand as she stood to join me, "In case I wander off before you are ready to leave, it was such a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Juushiro told me about you, and he's always been an excellent judge of character. You have my blessings, child."

The older woman stood, and helped the servant gather up the tea supplies as we left the parlor. "Should I have told her I was expecting? She is just so amazing, Juu."

I raised my brows, "Oh, believe me, she knows, and she also knows you're not comfortable talking about it, or she would have let nothing stop her from all the details."

Orihime nodded, "She's perceptive, like you." She paused behind me, "Is that what that comment about blessings meant?"

"It sounds likely," I prevaricated, "Come on, I have something I'd like you to see in the vault." I led her through the house, showing her all the things the Ukitakes of generations passed collected. Old weapons, beautiful artworks and moldering papers. When we stood in front of the vault doors in the basement, I turned the combination quickly, and pulled the heavy door open.

The overheads turned on with the door open, and spotlighted the reason I was here. A beautifully embroidered and lovingly tended wedding kimono with all the traditional pieces. It was cream silk with thread of silver cranes over thread of gold hills and crimson details. Orihime gasped and lay her fingers on the glass that held the kimono safe.

"This is amazing. Simply beautiful," her voice was watery, and I noticed she had dewy eyes to match, "It's gorgeous, Juushiro."

I dropped to one knee, and reached into my sleeve to withdraw a velvet lined box containing a silver mocame gane wedding ring studded with tiny diamonds. I snapped open the box, revealing the ring, as Orihime's eyes grew wider and progressively more moist. "Orihime, I love you more than I ever thought to love another person. I would lay my life before you, will you marry me?"

She stumbled forward, throwing her arms around me, unbalancing me, and sending us sprawling to the floor. She cried softly as she stared into my eyes from her vantage point perched on my chest, "Yes!" she finally said, so quietly, I almost didn't hear, "Yes, yes, yes, oh, Juu, yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN** RAWR Sovereign is a beast, thank you! Bleach 409 - 410 for Ichigo's whole scene. A hand's-breadth is about four inches. As we all know, Ichigo was in his little training session for approximately three months. This far in the story, he started just after Orihime found out she was pregnant, so hopefully he'll get finished before we need him for the show down (bites nails)! Wakigamae is the hidden guard posture. Step back with the right foot, and position the sword so that it angles down with the tip hidden from the opponent, with the left hand near the right hip. That's what it looks like in the manga. And it sounds damned cool. I just wanted to remind people that Ichigo is gearing up, and honestly, those were some of the best panels in Bleach.

So, Juu and Hime, so sweeet, yes? That's probably at an end; dark times ahead. Tighten your belts and puff your chests, we're going to beard the lion in its den.


End file.
